Hidden Desires
by yourstrulyny
Summary: Goku/Bulma & Vegeta/Bulma / Bulma realizes that she is in love with Goku but it's already too late. The feelings she fought so desperately hard to push away come back years later but when Vegeta shows interest in her she pushes away the feelings again. Will she ever tell Goku how she feels? AU three-year gap fic
1. Love Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

She was Bulma Briefs. One of the most prestigious beings to walk the earth. Or at least she was supposed to be. But if that were true why did she feel so low? Why did she feel so jealous? Why did she feel so betrayed when Goku proposed to Chi-Chi?

From the moment he proposed Bulma had felt like she'd lost her soulmate. She wanted to shake the feeling. Bulma would do anything to shake this feeling. Kami, how she yearned for Goku every second of every day. Goku consumed her thoughts. That big stupid grin he always had on his face. The look on his face when he saw a plate of food. That determined look on his face during a fight. His need to protect everyone all the time. These were some of the things she loved about him.

Bulma had been so deep in thought that she hadn't notice Yamcha bring her a drink. The drink that was supposed to be in her hand half an hour ago.

Yes, _that_ drink.

"Here B," Yamcha said putting the drink in her hand.

She took it without looking up. "Thanks, Yamcha," She said. "Go have your fun."

Yamcha gave her a strange look and then nodded. "I'll be back," He said walking away.

Bitterness is what she felt toward Yamcha at the moment. How could he have so much fun when she was so miserable? Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Why do you look so sad Bulma?" Goku asked appearing out of practically nowhere. Bulma looked up uncertain of what she should say. Saying "hey I know we've known each other for years but I just now realized that I am in love with you" would not be a good idea. In fact, that would be the most horrible thing she could say. She had time to stop it. If only she would have spoken up when Goku and Chi-Chi were at the altar. He might have felt the same way about her. Now that she was really thought about it Goku kept glancing at her. Maybe he wanted her to tell him not to get married.

A soft sigh escaped her. "What do you mean? I'm not sad." She mustered up the most realistic smile hoping that he would let it go.

Did he buy it?

By the look on his face obviously not. Goku stared, studying her facial expression. "Come on let's dance," He held out his hand for her to take and they walked over to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her waist while her hands around his neck. The smell of unshed tears hit his nose causing him to hold her closer. She placed her head on his chest crying silent tears. Total Eclipse of The Heart would never be the same.

After what seemed like forever he had to ask, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't," she cried. Bulma wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't. It would not be right to do that when he just married someone else. "It's such a beautiful day. I wouldn't feel right if I ruined it." She would tell him one day. Just not _today_.

Goku waited to see if she would tell him before deciding to leave it alone. When the song was over, they broke apart both going separate ways. She searched the room for Yamcha. She rolled her eyes seeing Yamcha and some red-head bimbo flirting. The was a recurring thing with him. She was used to it by now. So, with that, she walked over to him stopping his conversation right in its tracks. "Yamcha, take me home," she said not paying the other woman any attention. They both said their goodbyes to everyone.

Bulma knew this would be her last time seeing Goku but, surprisingly the thought didn't bother her. The separation would most likely give her time to get over her feelings. Goku was now a married man. Married men were unavailable. Some women wouldn't respect that, but Bulma Briefs was no homewrecker. She wished them a happy marriage because it was the right thing to do. Who was she to wish unhappiness on anybody?

If she turned around before walking out she would have seen the look Goku was giving her. He didn't want her to go. He knew exactly why she had been sad, but he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to tell him how she felt about him because he felt it too.

The car ride back to Capsule Corp was quiet. They both knew what was coming and neither wanted to be the first to say it.

"Yamcha."

"I know." He knew how Bulma was when she made up her mind about something that was it. He wanted to at least fight for their relationship. Not fighting would be the worse thing to do in his mind. "We could take a break. Who knows it might make us stronger."

They were together for so long. It just felt so wrong to give up. Bulma shook her head, "No we have to do this. It has to be permanent."

She was right. "I love you Bulma, but I agree with you. I'm glad we could handle this like adults."

Bulma thought he would fight harder for their relationship. If he did she might have caved. Yamcha was a quitter. He had always been a quitter. "I already moved your things to a different room so we don't have to share. I mean you practically live in the woods anyway." Yamcha just nodded taking the key she handed to him. They would always be friends and she didn't see any reason for telling him to move out.

The first thing she did when she got to her room was plop face first on to the bed. All the pent up emotions came out. She had never cried this much in her entire life. Goku would never be hers and that hurt.


	2. I Feel It Too

A/N: Time skip

"Oh," Goku paused, "and Bulma hey I hope you have a healthy baby". With that said he was gone. She had no idea what Goku was talking about she wasn't pregnant and didn't plan to be until she got into a long term healthy relationship.

Everyone looked confused but she just brushed it off as Goku being Goku. "Yamcha can you take me home now?" she said, walking towards him. He wanted to ask her what Goku had meant by have a healthy baby but it wasn't his place to ask. So, they said goodbye to Krillen and left without a second thought.

On the way, back to capsule corp Bulma started thinking more and more about what Goku had said. He knew something she didn't know and she was going to find out what.

As soon as she walked in the door Vegeta didn't even give her a chance to get comfortable going on and on about what he needed her to do to the gravity machine. He would be much cuter if he hadn't been so damned annoying. She just walked away as though she had not heard him and he followed. "Woman when the Prince of all Saiyan's speaks to you listen as though your life depends on it which it does." She rolled her eyes.

She stalked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Bulma was the most infuriating woman he had ever met and it took him all the strength in the galaxy to not blast her into oblivion. Maybe one to the few ever to show him lack respect and he did not like it one bit.

"I do not have the time to help you right now Vegeta I need to figure out what I can do to help fight the andriods." This Woman had to be insane there was nothing and he meant absolutely nothing she could help with once the andriods were here. She was too weak. She could probably help now by fixing the gravity machine occasionally but other than that she had better stay out of his way.

Bulma was distracted which wasn't a good thing for him. He had to figure out something or he would be coming in last to whatever Bulma had planned for herself. "Woman I better come as top priority all you do is sit around becoming fatter everyday", he began. No doubt he was going to say something even worse but face grew red with anger and she cut him off screaming, "I AM NOT FAT, she stopped smiling "you know what I know you are just trying to get me all riled up I'll make time for the both of us I know that you want to reach your full potential you'll be super saying in no time I just know it."

"You're patronizing me," he grunted.

"What? No, I'm not. I can't be nice to the prince of 2 sayains," she said sarcastically. That did it. If she was trying to piss him off she succeeded. She knew what she was doing.

This woman was had to be reminded of her place.

If this was any other Woman he would have blasted her into next week. He could still blast her and wish her back with the Dragon Balls to teach her a lesson. No. They only had 3 years to get ready for the andriods. He needed all the time he could get and couldn't waste any time looking for the Dragon Balls.

He had to punish her a different way.

Finally, "Maybe I should remind you of your place," he said backing her into the nearest wall. Bulma wasn't the least bit scared. She knew that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her but the way he was backing her into the wall made her feel trapped. So, she tried to push him back. Of course, it didn't work with him being way stronger than him. How could it have worked?

It certainly gave her an idea though, she was going to ask Goku to train her. She could join the fight. They needed all the help they could get and it would certainly get her away from the demanding prince and his empty threats. "Cut the crap Vegeta we both know you are incapable of hurting me so just go back to your training and leave me alone, she said obviously irritated. Vegeta slowly backed away from her knowing she was right but in turn shot a Ki blast through the whole living room and kitchen managing to miss Bulma. Face red with anger, Bulma started screaming her head off he almost though his ear drums would burst open. Her Ki spiked so high that Vegeta almost regretted what he did. Almost but not quite.

"I've never seen you this mad Bulma, Goku said, standing where the living room used to be. As soon as she seen Goku she was no longer angry it was almost as if his presence calmed her down.

"Why are you here Kakarott", Vegeta angrily, grabbing Bulma, "this does not concern you."

Bulma snatched away from Vegeta which he was not expecting but he quickly regained the upper hand and held her tighter. Goku didn't like how Vegeta was treating Bulma and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Vegeta could you not treat Bulma like that she's my best friend and I don't like her being in distress, he said trying to stay as calm as possible. "I don't want to fight you but if you don't let her go I will have to".

Those were fighting words so Vegeta quickly let her go and punched Goku. He was not expecting it and flew into the nearest tree. This what getting out of hand and she had to do something before the wrecked the whole house and possibly the whole city.

Goku had the upper hand of course. Even with all Vegetas intense training he still wasn't as strong as him. Bulma could not keep up with their movements at all until Vegeta came crashing down into where the living room used to be. He got back up almost immediately with a vengeance she almost thought he could win but he wasn't even super sayain yet so she pushed that thought away.

"GOKU," she screamed. He stopped and looked at her and Vegeta used the distraction to Final Flash Goku. She cringed. That had to hurt but with Goku being Goku and all he got up like nothing even happened and walked over to Bulma. He had that goofy smile on his face like always she loved it. It was all smiles with Goku and that's what she liked about being around him.

She started walking up the stairs and called for him to follow her which he did. "So, I was thinking," she began starting to get nervous about asking, "maybe you can train me I mean I want to help fight the andriods too." He got so excited going on and on about how she was finally going to be strong and how she could be a big help with her knowledge and fighting skills. Vegeta had been listening the whole time and couldn't believe that this weak little woman wanted to fight. Goku had known he was listening in on them the whole time but didn't care.

Training Bulma wouldn't be that hard seeing as her power level was higher than Yamachas when she had gotten mad at Vegeta earlier. It wasn't the first time that he had blew up part of the house and she didn't know why it made her so mad this time. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. After all, Vegeta did say that he wouldn't do it again because he needed a place to eat and had gotten tired of delivery food and take out the last time he destroyed the house.

"Kakarott you couldn't be seriously considering training this weakling," Vegeta said making himself known to her. He couldn't let her be gone away for a long period of time. Her father was perfectly capable of fixing the gravity machine but it just wasn't as good as she always fixed it. He briefly considered apologizing to her so she would stay but he swiftly pushed that idea away. There was no way in hell he would ever apologize to someone who was beneath him.

"Vegeta I am just as capable of being a fighter just like any of you", she sighed slightly offended, he was underestimating her. She would show him.

"You know what I don't even care go ahead and leave you'll be back within two or three days," he said, mockingly. Vegeta was sure that she couldn't handle it. But if she left who would fix the gravity machine. He wouldn't worry. She'd be back. She was after all the best person equipped to help him reach his potential. Rolling her eyes, she just started packing her bags and talking to Goku about how much fun it was going to be. She asked him was he sure Chi-Chi would be fine with her staying there for a while so she could train with him, Gohan and Piccolo. He kept reassuring her that it would be fine they had more than enough room.

Vegeta just walked out of the room uninterested in what they were talking about. He destroyed the kitchen again so Bulma had to make sure she called to make arrangements for it to be fixed. He could survive on his own without her right?

She held Gokus hand so that he could use his instant transmission and with that they were inside his kitchen where Chi-Chi was washing dishes. "Hey Chi look, who I brought back with me." She turned around and smiled at Bulma and then she noticed her bags, "How long are you staying"? she asked.

"She's going to train for the andriods with us so maybe the entire 3 years", Goku said, before Bulma could answer the question. Chi-Chi told him to take Bulmas bags into the guest room and sat her down while she made tea.

She and Chi-Chi talked mostly about Gohans studies and how annoying Vegeta was. When Goku came back down he motioned for Bulma to follow him outside she told her she would be back later and got up to follow him outside.

"Where is Gohan?" she asked him while stretching. "Oh, he's out with Piccolo training deep in the mountains, they spend a lot of time together these days, he paused, I kind of feel left out, he said frowning.

She assumed that the four of them would be training together she wasn't extremely comfortable being alone with Goku, remembering how she felt when he got married. Those feelings were long gone. It was just a temporary infatuation. A phase.

"So before you left you told me to have a healthy baby, Bulma said,

Uhh I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied not looking at her so she wouldn't know he was lying.

That's strange because I could have sworn that you said "Bulma have a healthy baby" and then flew off.

"Well maybe you were hearing things because I am pretty sure you are not pregnant and if you were I would know."

Bulma could practically smell the lie on him. It was there something he knew but didn't want her to know and she was going to find out what it was. He was getting nervous if she knew that he and Vegeta would get together she would probably try to prevent it from happening. She wouldn't erase a whole person from existence though so maybe not. He looked at her and put a serious face on so that she would know that this was a serious matter. "Bulma," he began taking both of her hands into his own, "I really wish I could tell you but I can't you will find out one day just not right now." He was looking into her eyes and she could tell he was serious about what he knew and how he couldn't tell her.

Whatever it was had to do with her and a baby but she didn't even have a boyfriend to get pregnant. She decided to drop the subject no matter how much she wanted to know besides, he said she would find out eventually.

"okay," she said.

"okay," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "For a minute, I thought you would beat the answer out of me."

She laughed, "Well I could have gotten the answer without violence but from the look you had on your face I probably shouldn't know until it's the right time.

"Now that we have that out of the way I am going to teach you how to control your Ki first," he said happily, "you're very strong you just have it hidden deep inside you."

First, he taught her how to control her Ki and then he started to teach her how to fly. Surprisingly it didn't take her that long to learn how to fly although she wasn't as fast as him she was still fast. By the time they were done for the day she was practically falling asleep.

"I think that's enough for today, Goku said. She had done exceptionally well for someone who wasn't a fighter. He kind of wished he could spend this kind of time with Chi-Chi but pushed away the idea because he wasn't supposed to have those kinds of thoughts when he had a wife. She collapsed onto the ground she was hoping Goku would take it easy on her but he just kept pushing her harder and harder. She didn't mind though she would have been offended if he had gone easy on her but the fact that he didn't made her happy. She loved spending time with Goku it reminded her of all the adventures they used to go on as kids. Bulma wondered what it would have been like if he married her instead of Chi-Chi. They would have been an exceptional couple.

Pushing each other to the limit. She wouldn't have scolded him for training or being a fighter like Chi-Chi. She stopped. She thought she had pushed all those feelings aside but being here with him made the feelings come back full force if not harder. She looked at Goku he was blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Was he having the same thoughts as her? If he was why didn't he act on him.

He was married. She couldn't stay here with him. Vegeta was right she would be going back home within days but not for the reason he thought. Maybe he could train her instead. She laughed at the thought. Pfft. Vegeta? Train her? There was no way he would do it. He hated her. The only thing she was good for was fixing his precious gravity machine. She had no choice she had to at least ask.

It would be better than doing something she might regret. After all, Goku was a married man and she could not act on her feeling for him. It made her mad to think that she buried those feeling for him long ago only to have them come back to haunt her.

"Uh... Goku, she started, "I really appreciate you doing this for me but I think it would be best for me to go back home. She tried to think of a lie. "To be completely honest with you I am worried about Vegeta I mean he might kill himself while I'm gone." Goku knew she was lying but he thought it was because she didn't want to be away from Vegeta for that long. He was planning to tell her to go home after a little while. He didn't want to risk Trunks not being born. Even though he didn't like the idea of Vegeta and Bulma together he wanted to keep his promise.

He shook his head in understanding. Bulma reached her hand out for him to help her up and he grabbed it tripping and falling over her. He got up still on top of her and looked at her. They just stared at each other for unsure of what to say. She was completely red. He suddenly felt something he never felt before not even with his wife. He got up and helped her up.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking, "Did you feel that too?" she asked him. She instantly regretted asking him. What was she thinking of course he didn't he was a married man.

"Bulma I think. well I think that I want to kiss you, he said embarrassed. At his words, her heart started beating rapidly. She was sure that she was hearing things. Goku could not have just told her that he wanted to kiss her. She immediately panicked. "I need to go, she said, flying off.

Goku knew that what he was feeling was wrong but he had to say something because he was pretty sure that she felt something too. This was a totally new feeling to him and he wanted nothing more than to act on it. Sadly, he couldn't he would never betray his wife.

It was a long way back to capsule corp and when she got there the living room was already half way repaired. She went upstairs to her room where Vegeta was waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't even start with me Vegeta I am not in the mood." He knew she would be back soon but hours later soon.

"What happened woman the training was too hard for you well maybe you should get some rest you must be tired?" There was no sarcasm in his voice so she almost thought he was genuine. Then he started laughing. She rolled her eyes of course he wasn't serious he didn't care about her.

She just ignored him walked into the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as she could. She ran some bath water so she could relax and get her mind off things.

Bulma didn't get any sleep that night. She just kept replaying Goku telling her that he wanted to kiss her over and over. It was not real.

Why. Why did he have to go and say that? She was just going to leave and not see him for the next 3 years hoping that it would be enough time for her to get over him. She was also annoyed. How could he make her feel so much?

The extent of her love for him held no bounds.

She had to move on and if moving on meant finally getting into a serious relationship then she would do exactly that. Ignoring her feelings for Goku would be the best course of action for her seeing as she could not have him. It was easier said than done but she would do it.

She had to.

So, she got up from her bed and decided that it was time for a change. She was going to start dating again. She had no other choice. Then a thought occurred to her. What if she pursued Vegeta. Sure, it would be a hard task but she could make any man bend to her will.

Ugh what was she thinking who would ever want to be with Vegeta. Sure, he was arrogant, selfish, annoying, and had a quick temper but he also had a mystery to him which intrigued her. Maybe she would give it a try. If it didn't work out she could always move on to better things.

It shouldn't be that hard, right? She went downstairs to the newly built kitchen. They had rebuilt it much faster than the last time Vegeta blew it up. He was in the kitchen sitting patiently at the table as if he was waiting for her.

What could he have been waiting for her for? He knew how to make the bots cook breakfast. "Good morning Vegeta, she said with a smile on her face. He didn't like it one bit she looked as though she was up to something. He would find out what it was. No, he wouldn't. He didn't care enough to find out what she was planning.

He was focused on the task at hand. Becoming Super Sayain. That's all that mattered to him nothing else. If she thought that she was going to catch him off guard with a ridiculous scheme she had another thing coming. He was nowhere near stupid and would see it a mile away.

"The gravity machine is broken again," he finally said not even looking her way. She just stared at him. For a minute, he thought she was going to start screaming at him like she always did when she finally said, "Okay I'll go fix it right now," and walked out of the kitchen. She was up to something or she finally realized that he was a Prince and needed to be treated as such. She wasn't up to anything she had learned her place and acknowledged his title. Good. It's about damn time.

Goku had taught her how to say cool, calm, and collected so when Vegeta told her that he broke the gravity machine yet again she briefly thought about getting mad but decided against it. Maybe being nice to Vegeta would help her even though she had a lot to say.

She went downstairs to grab her toolbox to go fix whatever it is that he broke in the machine this time. She looked out the window, the sky was black and cloudy so she had to put her rain coat on. Already she had forgotten about Goku and what he said to her just yesterday. It didn't take long for her to find the problem and then fix it. She then had an idea she would tell Vegeta that the problem couldn't be fixed today so she could spend a couple days hounding him with questions and getting to know him better. He didn't have anywhere else to go so he would have to endure her.

She did not want to be out in the rain so she thought it would be best if she stayed in the house. Bulma sat in the living room, curled up with hot chocolate, watching The Lovely Bones. Vegeta walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch thinking that she hadn't realized he was there. Goku also taught her how to sense Ki's and since his was extremely high she felt him coming as soon as he walked out of the gravity machine.

He wanted to see how long she would go without realizing he was in there. Sure enough if he was an enemy she would be dead by now.

"Are you just going to sit there without saying anything," she said, not even looking his way. "Hn," he grunted. So she did know he was there. She must have learned a lot in her one measly day of training with Goku. He smirked at the thought this weak woman might not be so weak after all. She certainly had spunk. Yes, she almost reminded him of a female Sayain. She offered him a challenge like no other had and that's what he liked about her but, he certainly would never admit it.

When the movie was over she turned off the tv and turned to Vegeta. "Here we go," he said vexed, the woman hadn't said anything to him yet and he could already tell it would irritate him. "What?"

He knew it was a bad idea to come in here and now he was trapped with whatever she wanted to ask him. Not that he was going to answer her anyway.

"Tell me about your planet."

"And why the fuck would I tell you about a planet that no longer exist," he asked obviously annoyed at the question.

"Well I mean before it was destroyed what was it like?" He knew that she would just keep asking until he told her.

"It was red that's all I remember," he lied. She pouted. Well at least it was something.

"Can I ask you something else Vegeta."

"That was a question right there," he said. She was really starting to get on his nerves asking unnecessary questions. Why the hell did she want to hold a conversation with him before. She usually didn't ask him anything. Why did she not just mind her own business?

"Come on Vegeta, she whined, "I just want us to get to know each other better we can be friends." In that moment, he looked so disgusted.

"I don't want to know you and I most certainly do not need any friends". Stop asking me questions." He regretted his decision to not go straight to bed. it was a bad idea thinking she might shut her mouth in his presence. She was much more tolerable with her mouth shut. Better when she wasn't around at all. She was too much of a distraction. If he didn't need her to fix the gravity machine he probably would have been blew he off the face of the planet.

"You know what screw you Vegeta," she said offended, "I was just trying to be nice but you're too much of an ass to show any bit of kindness."

"You think that you badgering me for information is being nice?"

"No"

"Then what do you call it?"

She groaned. "I don't know I just mean you seem lonely it's not like you have anybody else to spend time with I know I don't," she said sadly. He just stared to her. It's not like he didn't know what to say he did it's just that she was kind of right.

"I would never lower myself to be "friends" with a weakling woman like you."

"Why are you always like this?"

"I can be anyway I want."

"So fucking insufferable," she said through gritted teeth, throwing the remote at his head. Of course, he caught it. Bulma was noticeably angry which made him smirk.

There it was the anger he liked so much it was the only thing that made her tolerable. Her being angry was much better than her screaming. Then she got up and punched a hole in the nearest wall wishing it had been Vegetas face. He always made her so mad and he was the only one who had that type of effect on her. Vegeta was so full of himself and never wanted to admit that he was lonely at times too. It was only human. However, he was not human. Maybe aliens didn't get lonely. Calming down a little she sat back down.

"I hope it was worth it because you when the adrenaline wears off you'll soon be aware that your hand is broken."

"I'm going to bed," she said defeated. If this is how every interaction with Vegeta would go then she was in for a wild ride. Tomorrow she would try again. He had to crack sooner or later. Before he had the chance to say anything further she was already gone. No one ever offered to get to know him. To sit down and just talk.

Bulma awoke to a certain Saiyan kneeling over her smiling. She gasped, "Goku what are you doing here?"

How was he going to say this? It was so much easier in his head.

"Well I've been thinking and I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day it was completely wrong of me to put you in the kind of situation," he said seriously. Wow when did Goku become so mature. These were not his words.

"Who told you to say that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The truth was he told Piccolo what happened and begged him to give him advice on what to do.

"Piccolo but look it doesn't really matter because its true I really am sorry."

She had to think of something to say and fast. There was no way she could tell him she felt the same and even if he did they couldn't he was married. "Well I don't know what to say Goku you're married and it was really inappropriate of you to say that kind of thing to me."

"I know and that's why I wanted to apologize." He didn't know what came over him in that moment it was like he couldn't stop himself from saying it. "Look I don't know what happened one minute we were training that the next minute I fell over you and the next minute I was telling you I wanted to kiss you." She wondered if he told his wife what happened.

"Did you tell Chi-Chi?"

"Of course, not I may not know much about marriage but if I tell her that she might kill me Anyways, I should get going, he said getting up. Of course he didn't tell her. She'd probably never see him again if Chi-Chi knew what he had said. She was shocked about it herself.

Something was different about him but she couldn't figure out what.

"Wait," she said grabbing his hand. He turned to face her. "Will you come by every once in a while to help me train?"

Smiling down at her, "I will think about it." She let go of his hand and just like that he was gone.


	3. Don't Fall in Love

A/N: I know it was too soon. I just couldn't help myself though. I also cannot say it won't happen again because knowing me it will.

"How much longer will this take woman?" Vegeta asked. She was taking her sweet time fixing his gravity machine. It was almost as if she was doing it on purpose. "You told me 3 days and now it's been 5 days."

She looked up at him rolling her eyes. "And your point is?"

"The point is when you tell me something will be done in a certain amount of days I expect it to be done." He was starting to get restless. She wouldn't stop talking to him and everywhere he went she was there. He thought about blasting her but just a little blast. She could handle it she was training after all. It wasn't like he never hurt a woman before but something was holding him back from doing it. With the gravity machine broken Bulma was able to learn a lot more about Vegeta every day. It was little things but it still counted to her.

"Maybe if you weren't so incompetent you would actually get things done the right way in the first place."

"Fuck you Vegeta fix it yourself," she replied, dropping everything. "You are so selfish I am doing the best that I can here and all you can ever do is complain." Not waiting for him to say anything else she stormed out of the room. She decided not to talk to him until he apologized and knowing Vegeta that was never going to happen. "Good," she thought. "I have to make him suffer."

The silent treatment from Bulma really got to Vegeta. He made sure to slam every door and stomp his feet. For someone who always complained about her acting like an oversized child he sure was acting like one. She sat in the kitchen trying to contain her laughter. Who would have thought ignoring Vegeta would be like this? She should have done it sooner this reaction was kind of entertaining. He would think next time before he decided to insult her. She tensed she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Hey B." She sighed with relief when she realized it wasn't Vegeta.

She turned around and hugged him. "Hey Yamcha, I missed you."

He returned the hug then cleared his throat. "Listen I am only back to get some real food and to spend a little time with you. I can't stay I have to get back to my training."

"Oh." Bulma said, not able to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with a concerned face.

"I'm just lonely is all I never thought it would be so boring here."

"Well food isn't the only reason I came here tonight." He said with a smile. The truth was he had a girlfriend and was planning on moving out to be with her more. He didn't want to tell Bulma until she had found someone too. It wasn't that hard finding the perfect candidate for her he just had to make sure the guy was genuinely interested in Bulma. "I have a friend that I think would be perfect for you and he's coming to pick you up for a date tonight."

The disbelief in her voice was not hard to make out. "Seriously?" She couldn't believe that Yamcha set her up on a blind date. It just was not like him. "I swear to Kami if you set me up with a psycho I will hunt you down."

"Don't worry he perfect."

"He better be," She threatened. "So, tell me about him."

"You'll find out all about him tonight you might even fall in love," Yamcha said.

The rest of her day was quiet she trained and then went to the Salon to get a new hairstyle. She put on a floral dress and some clear heels then headed out. Bulma wasn't sure what she wanted to get done to her hair but her hairstylist Akari always knew what to do. Every time Bulma would walk in she always left feeling better than ever.

Encapsulating her car and walking into the salon she was greeted by Akari who had several other people before Bulma but she made sure she was next. No one complained about this because well she was Bulma Briefs.

"Come sit Bulma dear, Akari said, pointing to the salon chair in front of her. Bulma walked over and sat down. "Let's see what we can do here." Akari went with a blunt cut bob and it was fantabulous.

When Bulma arrived back home she had an hour to get ready. She had a hard time figuring out what to wear since she had no idea what she would be wearing since Yamcha didn't tell her where the guy was taking her. She ultimately went with a mauve satin fitted dress that showed off her curves. The heels she wore were Lucite.

Throwing what she said about not talking to Vegeta out the window she walked downstairs to the kitchen where she knew Vegeta was. He just had to see this. "Hey Vegeta, I know you're waiting for me to make dinner but you just have to figure it out for yourself tonight because I'm going on a date." He looked at her about to insult her until he seen what she was wearing. It kind of pissed him off that this unendurable little woman made him speechless. She was so beautiful and he knew later he would beat himself up for thinking such thought about her.

She had noticed he was staring and was about to say something but he cut her off. "I don't care where you go just get out of my face I can't stand to look at you anymore," he said sternly, making sure to look disgusted. "You are absolutely one of the worst looking females I have ever seen in my life." He didn't mean it of course but he had to play it off or she would know.

She laughed. "You know for a minute there I actually though you would complement me. But with you being you and all what the hell was I thinking." Bulma was not going to let Vegeta get to her tonight or she would take it out on her date and she didn't want that to happen. He wasn't looking at her which gave her the perfect opportunity to sit next to him. She put her hand on his thigh and started rubbing up and down. Not really expecting her to do this he tensed but did not remove her hand. She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes surprisingly he was staring back. This was not the usual hatred in his eyes. It almost looked as though he wanted her. Finally moved closer to him. Their lips almost touched when she spoke so quietly. So seductively. So, provocative. "I know I look good Vegeta and you know it too so say something nice to me at least once."

"Can't say anything nice about someone as ugly as you," he hissed, slapping her hand away. "Stop trying to seduce me." She almost made him loose control over himself there. A second more and he would have taken her upstairs and ripped her clothes off.

"You think so highly of yourself Prince Vegeta but what you don't know is you never could handle a woman like me." He was caught off guard and did not have anything to say to that. Right on cue the doorbell rang. She got up from her seat but not without placing a gentle kiss on Vegeta s lips. She half expected him to be taller than her but he was extremely cute and she wasn't even into guys that had with blonde hair and blue eyes. The tux he had on fit him perfectly and showed off his muscles. His power level was a little above average so she assumed he was a fighter. Even though Goku didn't teach her how to feel power levels she found herself doing it a lot lately. It came natural.

"Hello, I am Katashi Mori" he said, handing her the flowers in his hand. "Can I just say Yamcha told me that you were beautiful but I think he seriously downplayed to what extent"

"Bulma Briefs and I know... he always does," She said, holding her hand out for him to kiss and he did just that. "So where are you taking me?"

"Only to the best restaurant in the city," he replied. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes." She closed the door behind her. He walked her to the car opening the door for he to get in.

They arrived at the restaurant half an hour later. He was right it was the best restaurant in the city. Even she had a hard time getting a reservation here. When they walked in they were immediately sat down.

"Good Evening Mr. Mori what can I get you and your date to drink?" The waiter asked.

"A bottle of Sauvigon," Katashi said.

"Right away Sir," the waiter said, hurrying off to get it.

"You've been here before?" Bulma asked.

"Well I do own the place so I am here quite a lot, he said, nonchalantly.

"Really so you're a fighter and you own a restaurant"

"Actually, I'm a martial artist but how did you know that?"

"All the same anyway, I can feel your power level it's a lot higher than a typical guy."

"You can do that sort of thing?" He said, grabbing her hands. "You are like the perfect woman."

"Yes, it just came naturally."

Back at the compound Vegeta was outside training when Goku popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Vegeta, where is Bulma?"

"I have no idea and I don't care, He said irritated. That stupid woman would not stay out of his mind. It was derailing his concentration. She made it even worse by looking like that and then touching him so seductively.

"Come on Vegeta I came to help her train."

"She said she was going on something called a date whatever that means." He said. "Now leave."

"WHAT?!" Goku screamed. "AND YOU LET HER?"

"I don't care what she does," he said, getting more and more agitated by the minute. "Now get out of here and find her yourself."

It didn't take Goku long to lock onto her Ki since it was so much stronger than everyone else's and with a final goodbye to Vegeta he was gone.

"Goku what are you doing here," Bulma asked. He sat down next to her. "This is my friend Goku sorry he's very rude. As you can see I am on a date.

"hello, I am Katashi, he muttered, holding his hand out to Goku to shake it. Goku ignored this.

"Listen Bulma, Vegeta is really hurt I need you to come back with me right now," he lied.

"No, he is not and you don't have to lie to get me to go home you know this Goku."

"Okay he isn't but I do need you to go home"

"Why?"

"It's about the secret that I can't tell you"

She rolled her eyes. "So, you want me to leave the best date that I've had in years for something that you can't even tell me? No fucking way."

"Its life a life and death situation Bulma," he whined.

"You just had to play that card huh?" She sighed. "Okay fine lets go but first let me say goodbye to my perfect date he deserves that much."

"I completely understand Bulma." Katashi said, reassuring her. "I'll call you tonight." Locking on to Vegeta, Goku didn't waste any time grabbing Bulma and leaving.

"I'm going to change," Bulma said, leaving Goku alone with Vegeta. Making sure Trunks was made was starting to be an exhausting job. He didn't think Bulma would be seeing other people. She was supposed to be busy training and possibly falling in love with Vegeta. He knew that they would find their way to each other but he just couldn't risk it.

"Listen Vegeta," he said, trying to figure out how to say what he was about to say. He couldn't flat out tell him to be with Bulma. "I need you to make sure that Bulma doesn't go out with that guy or any other guy and before you say anything it's important that you do this because it has something to do with our fight with the andriods. I can't tell you exactly what it is but I can assure you if you don't do this we'll all die."

"I am not a babysitter," Vegeta growled. There was no way he was getting anywhere near that Vulgar woman after the shit she pulled.

"Did you not just hear what I said? We will all die if you don't do this."

Vegeta really didn't want to have anything to do with the woman but he also didn't want to die again. "Fine,' he said finally said. He would just kill her if she didn't listen. They could always bring her back with the Dragon Balls.

"We need her alive so if you are thinking about killing her don't do it"

"You need who alive?" Bulma said, walking back outside.

"No one," Goku said quickly. "Let's go inside and talk Bulma."

She raised an eyebrow but turned around and walked back inside of the house Goku followed. She went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. Goku sat right next to her. "So are you going to tell me the life of death situation that you took me away from my date for."

"You know I can't Bulma just know it was for your own good."

"I just don't understand and I want to understand I really do but you are not giving me anything to work with here." She was getting very frustrated. Not knowing this big secret that Goku had to keep was really getting to her. She just had to figure it out. "Can't you just give me a hint.

"No."

Bulma shut he eyes trying to remain calm. "Goku you are being very unreasonable but if it's really that serious I will let it go and trust your judgement." She had no intention of letting it go. Whatever it took she would find out. Moving on the subject completely she had something to tell him. "Did I tell you I kissed Vegeta earlier before I left." He did not hear anything else she said after she told him that.

In this moment, he felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart. He had to remember it was for Trunks. Envy was not an option. It was even selfish of him to think like that. He was married and Bulma deserved to be happy. That's all he had to keep telling himself. He still loved Chi-Chi but could not deny his feelings for Bulma anymore. After she had Trunks he would tell her everything. Hopefully she wouldn't fall to deeply in love with Vegeta.

"I mean I only did it to mess with him but honestly it was one of the best kisses I had in my entire life, she went on, smiling. She did not notice Goku not paying attention to her. He was thinking about what he would tell her and wondered what her reaction would be.

Goku nods as though he is listening to her which gives her the go ahead to go on and on. Then she notices he isn't paying attention. "Hey are you listening to me?" She says, tapping his shoulder. He was in deep thought about something. She waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

Finally, he snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah Bulma that's really cool and all I'm glad you and Vegeta enjoying each other's company" He had this look on his face that she just couldn't place. Was it jealousy? He did tell her that he wanted to kiss her not even a couple days ago and now she was telling him that she kissed Vegeta. How stupid was she of course he liked her. He just couldn't act on it because he was married. No doubt he wished it was him that she kissed.

She gave him a sympathetic look and took both of his hands into her own. "I'm so sorry Goku." It's not like the feelings she had for him disappeared. She just respected Chi-Chi enough to not put the moves on her marriage and that overpowered her feelings for him. "I think you should go I can always see you another day. Go home to your wife I'm sure she misses you." The tone she used with him would have mad Vegeta angry. Nevertheless, he was not Vegeta. She could use any tone of voice she wanted with Goku it wasn't like he could tell she was condescending him.

He would hate to admit it but she was right he had to go before he said something to her a ruin a friendship that was already on thin ice. "I will come back in a couple of days, he said, forcing a smile on his face."


	4. Baby Fever

Goku never came back like he said he was. She was so depressed. Vegeta wasn't talking to her either. Life sucks. It was better things she could do instead of living in a pool of her own sadness. She didn't need a man to feel happy. She could put all her time into training for the andriods. Things could be worse. She had to look on the bright side. There was no point in being sad over things she couldn't control. She tried her best with Vegeta and he didn't return the favor so obviously he didn't want her. Didn't mean her feeling were not hurt. They were more than hurt.

What was a girl to do? She had to get out of the house. She got up from her bed and rummaged through her closet for something to wear. Katashi had called her every day for the last two weeks. That guy was devoted. She had the perfect plan in place; sneaking out. It was sad that she was a grown woman who had to resort to sneaking out to go see a friend. She put on a vertical stripe jumpsuit which was backless. That meant no bra or she would ruin the whole outfit. She put on her favorite black ruffle heels. When she was done with her makeup and hair she called Akari to schedule lunch he said he would meet her there so she grabbed one of her capsule cars and purse and headed downstairs.

She didn't even make it out the door when a familiar voice caught her attention. "Where are you going Bulma?" Goku said. She turned around and gave him a smile. Busted. What excuse could she possibly have.

"Hi Goku, I was actually on my way to go see you." She said, trying to keep her composure. Lying to Goku was not something she wanted to do but he made it specifically clear to not see Katashi. The fate of the future and blah blah blah. What a load of bullshit.

He frowned. She was clearly lying. "You don't have to lie to me Bulma," He replied, with a smile on his face.

That smile. That face. How could she lie to that face? He was always so understanding and supportive. "Okay if you must know I was going to see Katashi I know you said not to but we are only going to be friends."

His smile disappeared quicker than it appeared. "Bulma we talked about this. You can't see him or any other guy the future depends on it. You have to end up with," He stopped talking. He said too much. That's why he didn't come back. He knew he would slip up.

"No don't stop talking," She said smirking. She wanted to know. No. She deserved to know.

"Vegeta is in love with you," He blurted out. He didn't mean to say that. The words just flew out. "I mean I think he's in love with you."

Now he was just making fun of her. Vegeta wouldn't even give her the time of the let alone be in love with her. Goku could not be serious. She started to laugh. For a minute, she believed him. He was good.

He just looked at her relieved that she thought he was joking. He started laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

Telling Bulma that he would be right back he put two fingers on his forehead and found Vegeta in the Gravity Machine sleeping quarters. Vegeta was sleep but that was short lived because as soon as he felt Gokus presence formed a Ki ball in his hand and blasted him out the room. He hated being woken up.

"Ouch Vegeta what did you do that for?"

"Kakarott what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked, ignoring the question. If looks could kill Goku would probably be dead right about now. But no unfortunately looks could not kill so Vegeta would have to settle for the old fashion way. "Speak now," He demanded.

"I asked you to keep an eye on Bulma you know make sure she didn't go see that guy again or any other guy."

Vegeta scoffed. Did this fool really think he had the time to play babysitter? "If you want something done right do it yourself," He explained, arms crossed.

Goku just rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what to say. He thought he was irresponsible but both Bulma and Vegeta knew the future was at risk and didn't want to listen. Maybe if he left it alone it would work out. Then he wouldn't worry so much about whether or not that would have Trunks. He also did not want to leave Bulma alone. To think about it maybe he was trying to sabotage them. Why though. He was happily married; scratch the happily. He loved Chi-Chi but he also loved food and he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't the same thing. What he felt around Bulma was a totally different feeling. Every time he was around her it felt as though time itself stops. He had to stop these feelings so they would not cloud his judgement. No matter what Bulma had to be with Vegeta. Someone else could always come back in time to warn them. Goku would never want to erase someone from existence. He just wasn't that type of person. Feeling the types of things, he felt about Bulma was cheating. Not physical but emotional. Cheating is cheating no matter what kind. "Vegeta tell Bulma that I will not be coming back" He said, putting two fingers on his forehead.

Vegeta just stood there dumbfounded. That idiot was really something else. Honestly, he didn't even care. He would be Super Sayain in a matter of time. By the time the andriods came he would kill them, beat Kakarott, destroy this worthless planet and become ruler of the whole galaxy. His thoughts were cut short when he felt Bulma approaching. Before she could knock he opened the door. "Where did Goku go?" She asked.

"He left and asked me to inform you that he would not be coming back," He responded apathetic.

"What do you mean not coming back?" "Like not coming today right?"

He shook his head. "He is not coming back at all it might have something to do with the fact that he is unmistakably in love with you." "It makes me sick but what can you except from a third-class clown." He slammed the door in her face not even giving her a chance to reply.

It had been two weeks and no amount of training could keep Bulma out of Vegetas mind. She was moping around sad every single day and it was really starting to bother him. It was pathetic. She was pathetic. He needed to leave. He needed to get off this planet because it was plain to see he wouldn't get any peaceful training here. Not with that stupid woman plaguing his thoughts.

She could tell that her sadness was bothering Vegeta. He did a good job at trying to hide it but she seen it anyway. She tried to get him to elaborate on what he said about Goku being in love with her but he brushed off her advances. Earlier that day before Vegeta woke up she put all kinds of supplies and food in the ship so when he told her he was going to leave to train in space he could already have stuff. It was a good thing that he was sleeping in his room in the house instead of the room inside of the ship. He didn't want to run into him in there.

"Woman I am leaving tonight to train in space prepare the ship," He said.

She looked up at him then looked back down continuing her work. It took her a moment to speak. She knew this was coming. "Already did it have a nice trip."

"What the hell is that?" He asked, picking up the blueprints she was working on. It kind of looked like a gravity room but he wasn't sure.

She had been careless. He was not supposed to see this until he came back. It was the perfect plan she would build him a gravity room that went up to 1000 times gravity and he would throw his arms around her and confess his love. Well that plan was out the window now. She hesitated. "It's a gravity room that I'm working on for you," She stated.

"Okay I'll tell you but promise not to get mad." She waited for him to answer but he didn't say anything. He just stood there. "It stands for Bulma and Vegeta like together you know," She answered. "Our names just sound so good together. But that's beside the point look I have been thinking about it a lot and I think we should have a baby together. I know you hate me and all but it would only be a baby. We don't even have to be together we could co-parent." That had been the answer to all her problems. A baby would make everything better for her. She wouldn't be lonely anymore. So even if Vegeta did not want to be with her she could still have somebody always there with her.

"You have got to be out of your mind," He said, dismissing her proposal. What did he look like? A half-breed would be a disgrace to his royal bloodline. He couldn't be mad at her. Many women throughout the whole galaxy would want a child with him. She was no different from them. He watched her closely looking into her eyes. He seen desperation, loneliness and something else that he could not place. Then a thought occurred to him. There were no female Saiyan's left. Any child he had would be a half-breed anyways. He shook his head. It didn't matter he wouldn't have children. Then again who would his name live on through if he didn't have a child. She seemed to be the only one who cared for him. He thought about it for a minute and then made his decision. "I will have a child with you but nothing more."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. Vegeta really agreed to have a child with her. She got up and put her hands around him embracing him in a hug. He didn't stop her but he also did not hug her back. She let him go and started pacing back and forth about all the baby stuff she was going to buy and how they would be the best parents ever.

She knew that he was still going to leave to train in space. So, the only question was when? When were they going to make this baby? And how? Were they going to have sex? Or were they going to go down the artificial insemination route. She had so much to ask him but not right now. She didn't want to overwhelm him. Kami. There was so much to do and so much to plan. "Vegeta I really don't want to ask this but how are we going to make this baby.

"Gods I've agreed to have a brat with a complete idiot." He shook his head. "The only way possible."

"Well there are other way you can put the swimmers in a cup and then I could have a doctor insert them."

He couldn't believe his ear. Humans were really a peculiar species. The weirdest he had yet to come by. Why would anyone want to create a child like that? It just wasn't natural. "Woman I don't know what kind of backwards planet do you live on. My child will not be conceived in such a way."

"Sorry Vegeta, I was just asking because it is fairly obvious that you cannot stand to be in the same room as me. So, I take it as making a baby would be an exception for you? We can start trying right now if you want." She laughed as the expression on his face changed from anger to embarrassment back to anger again. "Vegeta I am just kidding. We can start whenever you are ready. Honestly, I'm worried about how we are going to co-parent if you don't like me. I mean you have to be in the same room as me when I push the baby out. Maybe we can go on a couple of dates just so you can enjoy my company a little more. I think it will be good for us and our child if the parents actually like each other."

"Woman you will only be the vessel that holds my child. I have no intentions on getting along with you maybe I will tolerate but that is all, He replied, aggressively. Even now they had been in the same room for too long. If she didn't shut her mouth he was sure he would change his mind. There were many other females to carry his child. He did plan on destroying this worthless planet after he beat Kakarott. So, if he did have a child with this woman he would have to take the child with him. It wouldn't be that hard to raise a child on his own and by the time this would happen the child would be at least 3 years old. Good. The child could take care of itself well enough at that age. "I have made my decision I will have a child with you but when I destroy this planet I will be taking the child with me. So, you better make good of whatever time you have with the brat."

That was not going to work for her. He was missing the entire point of why she wanted to have a baby. And they both knew he was never going to destroy the planet. He had nowhere else to go. Then again, he could be totally serious. This was a bad call on her part and as much as she wanted a baby she did not want to take the chance of that happening. "No thank you Vegeta," She replied. "I just remembered that I don't want to have a kid with a narcissistic psycho." Fuck that. She would rather have a baby with Goku at least he wouldn't threaten to blow the earth up and take her baby. Too bad he was married. There it was those thought about Goku that wouldn't stop. She was just making it harder on herself. Especially when he expressed that he was never coming back.

She had to see him. She would just die if she didn't see him soon. Goku might have been married but they could still be friends. It wasn't like she would push him for more. Home wrecking was not on her resume and would never be. Vegeta had left when she declined his acceptance to have a child with him. It did not matter to him. She didn't notice his absence till she looked up finding him long gone.


	5. Moving On

Every other day called the Son residence and each time Chi-Chi had told her Goku was unavailable. He was ignoring her calls. They were best friends. How could he do this to her. It sucked. Vegeta was gone and her parents had come home. Things were back to normal.

Bunny noticed how sad her daughter looked every day and did everything she could do to make her happy again. It hurt her heart to see her little girl so down in the dumps. She wanted to know what was wrong but every time she asked her she said nothing was wrong. Weeks had passed by and she had enough she would find out what was wrong with her daughter. "Bulma." She said, softly. Bulma acted as though she could not hear her. "Bulma I know you hear me. Please just talk to me. I want to know what's wrong with you. You are not your normal self. I'm worried about you honey."

She couldn't say it. She didn't even want to think about it anymore. Goku and Vegeta. She wasn't even sad anymore. She was angry. Angry that they had abandoned her. They probably never even gave her a second thought. They both didn't care about how she felt. Well screw them. Her plans to have a baby were tossed out the window with Vegeta. She couldn't use a kid to make her pain go away. Sitting there being angry or sad would not help her. She had to love herself more. She looked up at her mother who was waiting for her to say something. Say anything. She could do this. "Mom," She began. "I am in love with Goku. I know it's crazy. He's married but I am. It doesn't make a difference though because he will never feel the same because he does not feel the same way and it hurts. Kami it hurts so bad just thinking about it. And I am just so confused because I think I'm in love with Vegeta too. He most definitely does not feel the same way about me. He hates me. He left to get away from me. Goku left me. I chased them way. Why do all the men in my life leave me? Am I really that bad?"

By now Bulma was crying and Bunny was crying too. She held her daughter tight. "I need it to stop," Bulma cried. "I can't anymore. I'm supposed to be a strong woman and here I am crying over two men who don't even miss me. They don't sit up all night thinking about me. Or even cry themselves to sleep every night wishing they didn't love me."

"Oh Bulma, you are strong. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life. I raised you to be strong. You are a fighter. You will never give up. I can't say that I agree with you pursuing Goku but Vegeta is a different story. I think that you should tell him how you feel when he gets back. Honey you know Vegeta, he probably feels the same way about you. He is not one to directly express his feelings."

Bulma sniffled. "You're probably right mom. He did agree to have a baby with me before he left. But then he started talking about blowing up earth and taking my baby with him. Maybe it was just a front. He looked excited when I asked him even though he tried to hide it. I could still see it. The thought of him taking a baby that me and him made changed my mind about it. I felt that he was serious but now that I think about it he wouldn't do that to me. If anything, he would take me with him. I'll tell him how I feel when he comes back. I won't hold anything back. I want to have a baby with him. We can be a family and I am a lot stronger now so he doesn't have to worry about me being too weak to carry a Saiyan baby."

Bunny was happy that her daughter was starting to feel better. She just needed someone to talk to. She wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. She was never alone she had her and her father. There was no doubt in her mind that Vegeta didn't return the feelings towards her Bulma. Who wouldn't love her?

Vegeta came back 6 months later hoping to see Bulma. Everyday his mind was filled with thoughts of her. He was just glad that he didn't have the distraction of her really being there with him. He was hoping to return as a Super Saiyan but he did not achieve it much to his dismay. He was so close he could feel it.

He stepped out of the ship and searched for the woman's Ki but could not sense it. Where was she? He walked into the house and went to the kitchen where the woman's mother was. "Where is the woman?"

Bunny jumped. "Oh, Vegeta hi. Bulma is training she said something about a remote island on the other side of the planet. Do you want the location? Let me fix you something to eat. You must be so hungry after your long space trip. How was it?"

He growled. She always asked so many questions. "Just write down the coordinates." Bunny got a pen and paper and wrote it down handing it to Vegeta. He turned to leave.

He flew the whole way there without stopping. She should be finished with his new Gravity room by now. He couldn't wait to start training. The andriods would be there in 2 and a half years. He had to push himself harder than ever. He searched the island trying to pinpoint her Ki. She had it suppressed for some reason. Finally, he spotted a capsule house. Landing on the doorstep, he opened the door walking inside. The living room and kitchen were both empty.

He heard the shower running in the bathroom so he sat on the couch waiting for her to get out. Once he heard it turn off he got up and waited in front of the door for her to come out. The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. Bulma had a towel wrapped around her. He could smell strawberries and vanilla. He inhaled slowly taking in the sweet aroma.

Bulma felt him as soon as he landed back on earth. She knew that he would be coming to her so she decided to take a shower and get the sweat off her. She looked up at him and immediately noticed how much stronger he was. "How was your trip?" She asked. She hadn't seen him in months and she had his whole big thing planned where she would throw herself in his arms and tell him how much she loved him.

"Did you finish the gravity room?" He asked, ignoring he question. She was just like her mom.

She pushed passed him and walked into her room and sat down in front if the mirror, grabbing her the brush. He followed behind her and sat on the bed. "I finished that months ago Vegeta," She said, brushing her wet hair. It was now or never. She had to tell him. "Vegeta I have something to tell you." She turned around and looked at him. Her mouth got dry and she half expected herself to cry at any moment now.

"Get on with it already Woman," He told her. He could sense that she was nervous and whatever she was about to say would probably piss him off.

She took a deep breath. "I want to be with you. I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you while you were gone. I love you so much Vegeta. I can't stand how much I want to be with you and I think you feel the same way about me. We can't be apart again. I never want to miss you as much as I did when you weren't here. I know that you know that I also love Goku but he will never be with me. He has a wife and child. I will never take that away from him. It doesn't matter if he loves me too he will never act on it and I am fine with that. So, with that being said I am going to say it again, I want to be with you Vegeta."

"Fuck," He groaned. He had to fight the urge to tell her he felt the same way. If he made her his mate she could be his and only his. She would belong to him. No one could claim her. It was true he knew how she felt about Kakarott but he had no idea she shared the same feelings for him too. It was confusing. How could he trust someone who's heart belonged to more than one person? His feelings for her were deeper than he would ever admit.

"Tell me you feel the same way," She pleaded.

"You made a fool out of yourself thinking that I would return the feeling but it isn't mutual. The only feeling I have toward you is hate. The word love does not mean anything to me so keep your stupid feelings to yourself."

"That is just not true," Bulma cried.

"Stop crying, you have already made a fool out of yourself. You can redeem yourself by showing me the gravity room."

She grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. She told herself that she wouldn't cry if he rejected her. "Okay let me put some clothes on so we can head back to the house."

Vegeta got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Here was a woman confessing her love and devotion to him and he turned her down.

Bulma put her hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed some sweats to put on. Sauntering out of the room and the house she capsulated the house and took off into the sky. Vegeta was already long gone. How would she ever be able to look him in the eyes again?

Getting back home didn't take that long. She trained every day and it was paying off. She strolled into the house where Vegeta was waiting for her. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was annoyed. She just led him to the GR. It was just like the one in the ship so she didn't have to tell him how to use it.

Vegeta knew that he had hurt her feelings. While he was flying back to the house he decided that he would make her his mate. The fact that he would have something Kakarott wanted made it a whole lot easier. He could not wait to see the look on his face when he told him he chose Bulma as his mate. Plus, he did feel slightly guilty for what he said to her. He faced her. "Woman, I will take you as my mate. This does not mean I share those revolting human feelings you feel for me but it does mean we will be together forever. If you can't handle a commitment like that then tell me now because once we mate we can never turn back."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I love you Vegeta. Thank you I will not let you down," She said, hugging him. He tensed at the sudden contact but relaxed and let it slide. He had to get used to it. She was going to be his and he would be hers. Now all he had to do was mark her and go rub it in Kakarott face.

"Okay that's enough," He said. She unwrapped her arms from around him. "I'm going to train now. Do not disturb me."

She was beaming. "I'll just leave it to you then." She grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips. He reluctantly kissed back holding her closer to him. They broke apart and she left with a smile on her face.


	6. You Want Her

Goku was miserable. He left Bulma without so much as a goodbye and he felt really badly about it. It was the only way he could stop himself from messing up the future though. He knew that if he stayed he would have made a decision that would not have been reversible. There were always the dragon balls. But that would take up time that he didn't have the andriods would have come and gone by the time he found them all. Trunks had put his trust in him not to ruin things though. He had to let Bulma and Vegeta find their way to each other no matter how much it hurt.

He knew that she would be hurt that he left but he had to hurt her. She had to think that. Maybe that was the push she needed to run into Vegetas arms.

Goku couldn't think about anything else but Bulma and he knew she felt the same. He knew that Chi-Chi seen this and she had questioned him about it multiple times. She knew he was in love with someone else she just didn't know who it was. Was it someone she knew? Was it a guy? She would never know because he would never tell. She also knew that he would never go behind her back and try to be with someone else.

It was wrong to have feelings for another but it was even worse to act on those feelings. Goku just wasn't the type to do that and they both knew it. So, no matter how much he loved this mystery woman, they would never be together as long as he was with her.

"Goku this isn't working out for me," Chi-Chi said, sitting at the kitchen table. Goku was eating and suddenly he just wasn't hungry anymore. He knew where this was going. "We haven't been ok for a while now and I think it's time we see a marriage counselor. I'm just not happy anymore and I know you are not either. But when we got married it was supposed to be for better or for worse. I won't leave you just because you love somebody else and I won't leave just because I am unhappy. It just doesn't work like that. We have a son to think about. I know you love him and I know you love me. So, let's make this right."

That was not how he thought that was going to go. He half expected her to start screaming and throwing things. She kept a calm voice the whole time. It almost sounded as though she was about to start crying. But she kept her composure the whole time. He suddenly felt horrible as though he was physically cheating on her. What was wrong with him. This woman loved him and wanted to work things out with him. He had to forget about Bulma for his family. He had to keep his family together. That meant he couldn't see Bulma until he was certain his feelings for her were gone and even then, he had to keep the conversation short and simple.

Goku smiled and used a serious tone. "I know Chi and I am very sorry to put you through this. You are my wife and I should not be thinking about any other woman at all. I'll be a better husband I promise.

Chi-Chi shook her head finally letting herself cry. That was all she wanted to hear. It hurt so much to know that Goku thought about another woman when he should have been thinking about her.

"Don't cry I love you," He told her. She just cried even harder and he took her into his arms holding her tightly. "I will always love you." He never knew she felt that strongly about him having feelings for another woman.

Things between them wouldn't automatically go back to normal but it would certainly get better. Someone once told Goku that having a happy wife could help him have a happy life. He didn't understand it at first but now he was beginning to see that it was true. Chi-Chi was so unhappy and it made him miserable. The food wasn't the same, the clothes weren't the same, and the sex wouldn't have been the same if they actually touched each other lately. He really messed up big time. He should have never let his feelings for Bulma get in the way of his happiness.

Chi-Chi smiled in victory. Goku was always so easy to manipulate. All it took were some heated words and tears and he crumpled beneath her. She didn't care who this woman was and she was not going to lose him to some home wrecking hussy. This woman would have hell to pay if she ran into her. But that was a subject for another day. Right now, she had to focus on her marriage and what it would take to get it back on track. Therapy was a good idea but knowing Goku she was going to need a little more than that to get everything together with them. Then a thought occurred to her. They could go on marriage retreat.

Yes, that would be good for them. All they needed to do was a little therapy and a nice retreat to rekindle their relationship and everything would be fine. Or at least she hoped it would be all they needed.


	7. It's Finally Happening

Bulma was glowing. Goku was placed at the very back of her mind. Her day consisted of trying to get work done and trying to train. But the only thing on her mind was Vegeta. She couldn't wait till he got done training. She would have a husband and a baby. Life couldn't get any better than that.

"Woman will you control yourself," Vegeta said, walking into the kitchen. "I can feel your excitement from the gravity room and its getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I'm getting really antsy. Are you almost finished?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Have some patience. Don't you have anything better to do other than annoying me?"

"Well just talk to me for a little while. Please I need something to go on."

"Whatever," He groaned.

She pulled him to the table so he could sit down. "Okay now that I'm sitting which was unnecessary, what do you want to know?"

He had a lot of time to think while he was training. If he made this woman his mate, they would have to be together forever. There was no going back. She had so many emotions and would probably demand that he spent time with her. Was he ready for that? To belong to another and for another to belong to him. Only time would tell.

"So, are you going to tell me how the whole mating thing works?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," He said. One minute she was sitting on the table and the next she was up against the wall. She figured he wanted to talk to her about something so she broke the kiss before it went any further.

He looked at her confused. Did she read his mind? He took a deep breath. He was not good with feelings at all. She had to know the consequences of breaking his trust. He couldn't make her his mate without telling her. His tone was soft. Listen," He began. "I want to know that if Kakarott changes his mind about you, you won't go with it. If for whatever reason you think that you will. Tell me now." He had a stern look on his face. She tried to study his features and found one that she never thought she would see on Vegetas face. Insecurity. That was a new one.

Honestly, she had no idea how to answer that. The thought of being with Vegeta appealed to her but the thought of Goku confessing his love to her also appealed to her. She wished she had a simple answer to that question. Vegeta was willing to give his all to her without delay so why couldn't she do the same?

Her silence was making him regret the whole situation. "I knew it," He said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "You stupid humans are unable to keep commitments. I should have known. No problem. Because once you belong to me there will be no one else. You can never go back. No one else will be able to put a claim on you."

She took in his words. Even if Goku decided to confess his love it would be too late. She would be mated and by the way Vegeta was talking a person couldn't have two mates. She nodded her head. She had to do this for her. There was no way Goku would ever do something like that. Bulma didn't even understand her feelings for him. He wasn't even a good husband to Chi-Chi. The only things he was good at were fighting and leaving and she didn't want someone who would leave without even telling her. "Make me yours," She told him. As she said this she didn't even notice that Vegeta had already did it and was looking at her. She felt as though they were connected. Everything he was currently feeling about her she felt it too. "Why are you so confused?"

He ignored her question. "I feel the love you have for Kakarott. Forget him. You and I are connected now. Even though love is a stupid feeling I feel that the love you have for me is way stronger than the love you have for him. Good. Don't worry ill snuff that out within days."

She stared at him surprised. That feeling could have come from anything but he pinpointed it directly to Goku. "I understand everything now Vegeta. Thank you." She exhaled softly.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something else but she stopped him. "No more talking," She whispered, against his lips. "We've talked enough Vegeta. Let's get busy."

He smirked. Now she was speaking his language. "You are absolutely right woman." He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

"The bed," She said, between breaths.

"The table is right there," He told her. He picked her up and laid her on the table without breaking the kiss.

They were about to have sex on this kitchen table. Her mom could have walked in at any moment. It didn't matter this was too hot to pass up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Vegeta had removed everything she was wearing. "You don't waste anytime do you," She giggled.

Vegeta took a moment to admire her body. This was all his and only his. Kakarott would never be able to claim her now.

"Vegeta stop you're going to ruin the mood."

Shit. He forgot. Whatever he felt she felt and therefore it was like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He shook those kinds of thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand. He took off his training shorts and continued to kiss her. "I love you so much," She moaned, as he pushed into her gently. He showed little to no restraint as he thrust into her.

He noted that sex felt so much better with your mate as he came inside of her.


	8. You Came Back Too Late

It had been eight months since Bulma and Vegeta became mates. They had moved into their own capsule house on the premises but mostly their relationship had not changed except the occasional sex. But that was the last thing on her mind when she woke up one morning nauseous. She immediately ran to the bathroom and put her head into the toilet, throwing up the dinner she had the night before. She hated the feeling but couldn't help but to smile. She would finally get to use all of the pregnancy test she bought. Although she was pretty sure she was pregnant she still had to see if she was in fact pregnant.

All the test she took said positive. She wasn't sure how far along she was. It was really had to look back and see when it could have happened. It didn't matter at that moment. She was just glad to finally be pregnant. Soon she would have a little her running around the house.

She walked back into her room and looked in the mirror. She pulled her shirt up and noticed a slight bump. How had she not noticed this at first? It was not that hard to see. She sighed. She had to pay more attention to these kinds of things. Now that she thought about it. She had been eating a lot more lately. Her and Vegeta were currently not talking so she couldn't ask him if he noticed changes in her.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach. What if Vegeta already knew she was pregnant and didn't tell her. That would have been a dick move. She heard him land on the balcony. The only reason he would be trying to talk to her first would be because he broke something. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Vegeta. I am not doing anything for you. Do it yourself." She turned away from him not wanting to look at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep calm. He had the right mind to blast her. he knew she could handle it. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed she was standing in front of the mirror with her shirt up. "Woman, what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Well if you must know Vegeta I just found out that I am pregnant."

"Oh okay," He said, nonchalantly. "I need upgrades on the gravity machine. I'm leaving to train in space for a couple more months."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, now get out," She demanded.

"This is my room too," He argued.

"Vegeta I don't want to see you right now. You are so unbelievable. All you do is train and every time you see me you want to have sex. I feel very neglected.

"Whatever," He said, leaving.

She huffed in frustration. If they weren't fighting the were ignoring each other and if they weren't ignoring each other than they were having sex. It was exhausting. She gave up. She would put all her energy into her pregnancy and the baby. Wanting him gone she decided to get the ship ready for him to leave. The sooner the better. This was no how she envisioned their relationship going.

Hours later Vegeta came through the balcony. He tried to leave without saying bye but couldn't bring himself to do it. They could not leave it like this. She was in the bathroom so he walked in.

She had a towel wrapped around her. "I'm leaving," He informed her.

"Ok so leave. Bye."

He started to walk out when she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. He relaxed a little and returned her embrace. "I love you so much Vegeta. I don't want to fight with you anymore. We're having a baby now so we should get along. I can work on it, can you?"

He thought about it for a moment. Could he? Could he work on getting along with her? They were mates. It would be better if he and the woman he was going to be spending the rest of his life with get along. "I can try," He said.

She kissed him softly before exiting the bathroom. He had to leave before he changed his mind and stayed for another day. They had a year before the andriods would be there and he needed to ascend.

The ship took off. He was gone but at least he was coming back.

Bulma began to get dressed. She was going to tell her parents the good news and then go shopping. She heard a knock on the front door and went to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She had not seen Goku in a year.

He smiled. "I know that I haven't been by to see you in a long time. I just needed to see if you were okay. I mean I knew that you were okay. I had to come by. I miss you Bulma so much has happened. Me and Chi have been separated for a couple of months we're seeing a marriage counselor. To be honest I am not sure if its helping at all. Can I come in?

She opened the door completely stunned. He walked in. "You came immediately after Vegeta left," She said, nodding. This was so confusing for her. Goku was here. With her. the Goku she had been madly in love with not even a year ago. All of a sudden feelings were rushing back yet again.

"Yes," He said. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Okay but let's go sit down."

They walked toward the couch and sat down on opposite ends. Bulma wasn't sure what to say. It was so awkward between them.

"You gained weight," He said. She gave him a death glare. He laughed and started apologizing. "I know your pregnant with Vegetas child Bulma. I know this because that kid is the one who came from the future. He told me you and Vegeta were his parents. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I couldn't erase a whole person from existence. That wouldn't be right. But on to the favor I wanted to ask you. Wait what's that?" He pointed to her neck.

It looked like a bite mark but he wasn't sure.

"It's a Saiyan thing. Vegeta made me his mate. It's like marriage but the Saiyan way." She explained, ignoring everything else he said. She already had a feeling about that. Once she put everything together she figured that the boy could be hers. But now Goku confirmed the theory.

His features changed from happy to something else she could not place. "You and Vegeta are together?" He asked. "Of course, you're together. Back to my favor though. Can I use the gravity room for a couple of weeks? Your father said you made one that goes up to 1000x gravity."

"Uh sure," She told him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, it isn't. Bulma I don't think you should be with Vegeta. He isn't good for you. I think you should be with me. Chi-Chi knows about my feeling for you and she has feelings for someone else too. I don't think it's going to work out between me and her. I want you."

This had to be a dream. He was not saying these things to her. She tried to control her breathing which dramatically increased. "Goku."

"I'm going to kiss you now," He said, moving closer towards her.

She had to get up. She had to tell him no. She had to tell him something. She couldn't let him kiss her. Bulmas body was frozen. Goku cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her. She started to kiss him back but then pushed him away. Tears were in her eyes. "I can't," She whispered.

Goku thought she returned her feeling. So, he was really confused when she pushed him back. He had been dreaming about that kiss for months. Her lips were as soft as he dreamed them to be. She got up to go to her lab and call Vegeta.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spat. "Woman I haven't even been gone for a day and you are already bothering me. You are so annoying. I am really starting to regret making you my mate."

"You know what forget it Vegeta. Don't except me to come crawling back to you when you come back."

"I don't care. Don't call me again. You are nothing but a nuisance." He hung up. Starting to feel guilty as soon as he did. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. And right after they left on a good note. She did look distressed. Maybe he should have asked her what was wrong. He would find out when he returned. She couldn't stay mad at him forever.

She went back upstairs. Goku was in the kitchen going through the refrigerator. She sat at the table and sighed. What was she going to do with these two Saiyan's?

"So Bulma now that Vegeta is gone we can finally be together," He said optimistically. He pulled out some eggs and a pan.

"Goku I'm in love with Vegeta not you. Me and him are a family we're having a baby together."

He frowned. "You know Bulma me and you can have a baby after you have this one. We could be a family too. Just think about it. I know you love me. You can't deny it. I only left because I wanted Trunks to be born but now that you are already pregnant we could be together. Let me stay here with you. I'll be there for you throughout your whole pregnancy just like I did with Chi-Chi. I'm already a super Saiyan so I don't have to train as much as Vegeta. I'll spend time with you.

Bulma knew that she would be lonely with Vegeta gone. She didn't want to betray him or his trust. There was no harm in letting Goku stay though. She wasn't going to do anything with him. "You can stay," She began. "But you can't kiss me again. I want to stay faithful to Vegeta. I know that he would never cheat on me and I want to give him the same respect. Right now, I'm going to the doctor to have an ultrasound. Hopefully it isn't packed because I'm walking in. Do you want to go with me?"

He said yes and finished cooking while she got ready to go. The ride to the obgyn was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say to Goku. Months ago, she would have jumped into his arms with glee. Now it was different. Now she had Vegeta and even though her relationship with him wasn't perfect she did love him. She loved this baby. Their baby.

She got out the car and walked into the doctor office. Goku followed right behind her. She signed in and told them what she was coming in for. She sat down and waited for them to call her. It seemed like she was waiting forever when the called her name.

"Put this on and lay down on the table miss briefs," The nurse said, handing her a paper gown. She took it and pushed Goku out of the room.

"Why can't I stay? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." He asked. She closed the door in his face.

Less than a minute later she called for him to come back in. The doctor came in right behind him.

"Okay Miss Briefs, it seems that you're here for an ultrasound I can do that." He had her prop both of her legs up and pulled a swivel chair. He put his gloves on and got out some lubricant.

"Hm interesting," He said to himself.

"What is?" She asked.

"It seems that you dilated 3cm but that can't be possible because you don't look pregnant at all." Let me check something." He took his gloves off and pressed on her stomach. It was hard and had a little bump. He took out a gel and put it onto her stomach.

"This is a full-term baby but that doesn't make any sense because you don't look more than three months pregnant. I advise you to go to the hospital.

"It might have something to do with the fact that this is not a normal baby. Its only half human," She told him. "Goku did Chi-Chi know when she was pregnant?

"Yeah she did but we never went to the doctor. She wanted to do everything naturally. It was actually a good experience. She had him at home. I think you should have your baby at home too. It'll be better since he's a Saiyan. And don't worry Bulma she had Gohan at 30 weeks and he came out perfect. Oh, look there's his tail." Goku pointed at the screen.

She looked at it and he was right. There was in fact a tail. "So that's Trunks huh. He sure does grow up to be a cutie. I mean I'm pretty sure he does grow up to be a cutie," She corrected, not wanting to make the doctor more uncomfortable than he was. When he was done she got dressed.

Bulma didn't bother making an appointment. She was going to take Gokus advice and have the baby at home. She would have to find a midwife though. "Who helped deliver Gohan?" She asked Goku, getting into the car.

"I did," He said. "I was there every step of the way just like I'll be there with you. I can deliver Trunks if you want. I'll do anything for you Bulma."

"Was she in a lot of pain?" She asked.

"Well yes but trust me it's worth it."

"Okay then. Ill trust you to deliver my baby."

She could not believe she was pregnant for practically 8 months and did not know. This was like a secret baby that she didn't know about until the last minute. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She wanted to be prepared. A few months would have been a good amount of time to prepare but a few weeks? She was really cutting it close. Why hadn't she taken a pregnancy test sooner. She tried to think about the last time she had a period but couldn't remember. That would have been a warning sign right there. It had to be all the training and working she was doing. And fighting with Vegeta. She had been very distracted. The andriods were almost here. She hoped she would be ready to fight by the time they came. Maybe she could train in 10x gravity that would help a little. She would have to do that after she had the baby.

Goku was more than happy to help Bulma deliver the baby. Maybe that would change her mind about wanting to stay with Vegeta. She had to realize that they belonged together. He kind of felt bad about giving up on his marriage but it was clear to see that Chi-Chi didn't want to give it up. At first, he agreed so that Gohan would have a steady family. Months went by and she still wasn't over this mystery man. If anything, she had given up on their marriage before he could.

Now he had a chance with Bulma. He regretted leaving her alone as long as he did. He had been just as hurt as her. He admitted his true feelings for her and would fight for her. even though she was in love with Vegeta he still had to try or he would never forgive himself.

His feelings for Bulma ran deep and he would make sure he showed her.

Actions spoke louder than word.

"Bulma, Trunks needs to stay in there for at least 2 more weeks," Goku told her.

"I understand that but when he's ready, he's ready and when that time comes I cannot stop him."


	9. Mixed Feelings

"I swear I am going to kill Vegeta with my bare hand when he gets back," Bulma said.

Goku held her hand. "But Bulma we need him for the fight with the andriods. You'll be fine just breathe. He's just testing out his strength."

"Why does he have to test his strength in MY stomach?" She asked. "I wish Vegeta was here I miss him so much. I wish he wasn't ignoring me. He needs to come back already."

"Bulma its only been a week," He told her.

"It feels longer," She cried. "And stop what you're doing. Stop being supportive. Stop coming every time I call you. Just stop. This is not your baby. It's me and Vegetas baby. He should be doing all of this. I appreciate the help but you need to stop. It's not going to win me over. I'm in love with Vegeta. Not you.

Goku moved his hand away from her. That must have been the hundredth time she has told him that in a day. He did not like hearing it. He knew she still had feeling for him. She just had to realize them. "Bulma we can be a family. Me, you and Trunks. Vegeta wouldn't have left you alone if he wanted to be a family. I'm sorry but it's just true."

Bulma sighed. Vegeta could have at least waited for her to have the baby to leave. He wasn't taking her calls either. Maybe he didn't want this baby. Goku wanted this baby. This baby wasn't his but he sure was acting like it was his. What if Vegeta didn't come back? He could just stay in space and let the rest of the Z warriors handle the androids. The thought of Vegeta not coming back made her heart hurt. Goku left his family without a second thought too. So, who was he to say Vegeta didn't want to be a family. "Vegeta is coming back," She said, confidently. "He wants this baby and he wants me. He might not ever admit it but he loves me and I love him too. I want him to become Super Saiyan and if he must leave to achieve it then so be it. At least he told me he was leaving. At least he didn't abandon his family. You are selfish and I don't know why it took Chi-Chi this long to realize that you were not the man for her. I'm glad she found someone else. Maybe they'll treat her better."

"That's not fair. Anytime I've left was to save the world. I know that I wasn't there for Chi but I did my best and I'll do my best for you too. Just give me a chance Bulma you'll see." He couldn't hold himself back any longer he had to embrace her. And she didn't stop him when he held her close to him.

"You are so beautiful," He told her. "I tired of holding myself back. I just want to take you to my room right now and have my way with you."

Bulma knew exactly what he meant by that. She had to get away from him before she did something she regretted. "But you can't," She said. "We can't do that."

"Do you really mean that Bulma?" He asked.

"Yes, now let me go." She tried to say it like she meant it but she knew he wouldn't believe it.

"Just one kiss Bulma and you actually have to kiss me back."

"And if I say no?"

"You won't say no. you want me just as badly as I want you but you can't admit it. Vegeta doesn't have to know you kissed me. I won't tell him and you won't tell him."

"No," She said. She tried to push him away but he just held her tighter.

Goku leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She didn't react at first but after a while she kissed him back. They pulled apart and she took a deep breath. "It kind of felt like you kissed me back," He laughed. "I want to do more than just kiss you Bulma.

"I did and now I feel like crap because I know that Vegeta would never cheat on me. It was a mistake. We can't do that again. Ever.

"But Bulma it felt so good. A second later and I would have had sex you right on the floor right here in this exact spot. And you would have let me. Are you going to tell Vegeta?"

"Why wouldn't I tell him? You are so dumb sometimes. I'm going to bed. This isn't going to happen again."

He watched her walk away from him and smiled. She had feelings for him he knew that much. If she didn't she would have never kissed him back.

Bulma had to get out of this house. Goku was trying to seduce her and she was falling for it. Where did he learn these tactics? Him telling her he wanted to take her to his room had gotten her off alone. She chalked it up to be the pregnancy hormones. Holding herself back was the best way to go. She had already cheated on him by kissing Goku back. Hell, she cheated on him just by letting Goku stay there.

"Bulma," Goku called.

Here he was again. He just couldn't leave well enough alone. He had to push and push until he cracked. Well she had another thing coming for him. If he thought for one second that she was going to crack then he thought wrong. Bulma Briefs was not easy. She opened the door with more force than usual. Calm. She had to stay calm. Stress was not good for the baby. She took a deep breath. "What?" She asked.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes"

"No, you're not.

"Whatever you are about to ask me the answer is no."

"Let's go to the beach. We can take a walk together. Walking is good for the baby. You do want to do something that's good for the baby, right?"

"Who told you that you could use my baby as an excuse to take a romantic midnight stroll with me." She glared at him. Anything just to get close to her. "Whatever let's go. This doesn't mean anything okay it's just two friends taking a walk." She grabbed her coat and pushed pass him out of the door.

He cheered silently in victory. Once she closed and locked her front door behind her Goku swooped her into his arms and flew into the air. "I can fly you know."

"I know Bulma," He told her. The night air was cool against his skin. Having Bulma in his arms made him feel all tingly inside. He always felt this way with Chi-Chi too. He did not want her to be with anyone else but it would be selfish of him to have both women. He also knew that neither one of them would agree with that. It was one or the other and he knew exactly which one he wanted now.

He flew them to a secluded area on the beach. The less populated it was the more the chance that something would happen between them again. And he hoped something would happen again. They walked side by side not saying a word to each other. There was nothing but the sound of waves.

She thought about everything. Everything her and Goku have been through together. It took this long for him to finally act on his feelings for. It was too late. She could never be with him no matter how much she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with Vegeta more though. Vegeta was more reliable than Goku. He always told her when he left. Goku left for years at a time without contact. She had to admit that she still loved him though. Yes, all the hard work she did to get over him flew right out the window the first time he kissed her. Goku had stopped walking now and he was staring blankly at the ground.

He had just realized that if Bulma was really in love with Vegeta than he had no chance. She had to have loyalty to Vegeta that would stop her from taking things further with him. That kiss had meant nothing. It wasn't enough for him. He ached for more. She had to give more. She wouldn't give more unless he broke her ties to Vegeta. That would a hard task and a lot of work.

"My feet hurt," She complained. "How much walking do I have to do exactly? Trunks can come at any minute. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to meet him right now. I went through a lot to even make him. Do you know how hard it was for me? To be rejected by Vegeta time and time again. I kept trying though. I knew if you weren't the one for me then Vegeta was. I can't explain but I think me and him were chosen for each other. I love him so much and I love this baby. I won't lose them because of you Goku I just won't. Vegeta is not going to be happy with me when I tell him that you kissed me and I returned the kiss. But you know what he'll forgive me because he loves me and I love him. Me and him have a bind that can never be broken. Even now I can feel what he feels. And despite him being annoyed with me I can feel that he misses me so much. I'm sorry Goku. I love you but we will never be together."

Deep down inside Goku felt that there was some truth to her word. "I know that you love him Bulma but I love you too. I have to fight for you. I want to be there for you. I want us to have a bond like that."

"Just stop," She cried. "You are making me very confused right now."

"Is that what you really want, Bulma?"

"Yes"

He sighed. "Then I won't press the matter anymore. I hope you and Vegeta are happy together. But you know me and you could have been happy together. I really wish that I told you sooner. Or I made sure you didn't fall in love with Vegeta."

Bulma was relieved to hear this. "I think you should try to work things out with Chi-Chi."

"Yeah maybe I should," He said sadly. "I'm going to deliver Trunks first though. After he comes I'll go home and work things out with Chi. Can I have a hug? I'm feeling kind of down."

"Sure," She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.


	10. Delivery

Bulma sat up all night thinking about Goku. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. It was true she did love Vegeta but did Vegeta love her? She had no idea if he loved her. One thing she did know was that they were mates and their bond was permanent. But she felt as though her and Goku had a bond too. A bond stronger than they ever had. There was no doubt in her that it would grow even more once he delivered Trunks. She just wished Vegeta could be there for that. The first people Trunks would meet would be her and Goku.

Trunks kicked her and she double over in pain. "Trunks that really hurt," She told him. She got out of bed, holding her stomach. Then she felt a large gush of what felt like water and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "No not yet. You could have at least waited another week. I wanted your dad to be here."

"Bulma," Goku said, suddenly in the room via instant transmission. "I felt your Ki skyrocket. What's wrong?"

"Well my water just broke," She said.

"Oh okay."

"You say that as if it's no big deal."

"Well it's not. It'll be hours before you actually have him."

"I know that," She replied.

Goku went in the bathroom and washed his hands. Then came back in the room. "Can you change? I need to see how many centimeters your dilated and I don't think I can check with you wearing that."

She got up and took a gown into the bathroom, changed quickly and went back to the bed.

"Lay back," He told her. She scooted back and laid down.

Goku gently inserted two fingers inside of her vagina until he reached her cervix, then inserted two more fingers. Bulma felt a little discomfort but adjusted to the feel of it. "Five centimeters dilated," He said, taking his fingers out of her. "You have to be dilated ten centimeters to start pushing. Do you feel any contractions yet?"

"Only little ones here and there," She said.

He sat on the bed next to her and held one of her hands. "Try to get some sleep."

She let out a little laugh. "I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to meet him. I hope that he isn't too little because I don't even look pregnant."

"He's a Saiyan he'll be fine," He assured her.

"You're right," She replied. "I should call my parent and let them know that their one and only grandchild is on his way."

"I can just go over there and tell them," He said, putting two fingers on his forehead and disappearing. Then reappearing a minute later with Bunny.

"Bulma," She said. "I was just in the nursey putting the finishing touches on the crib. He has so many things. I can't wait to spend some time with him. You can come back and stay with me until Vegeta comes back so I can watch him whenever you need a little break. I know how much work having a newborn is."

"That sounds like a good idea mom. Goku is leaving to patch things up with his wife after he delivers Trunks and I have no idea when Vegeta is coming back. I hoped he would be here but it's obvious he won't be here." Her face scrunched up in pain when she felt another contraction. They were really starting to hurt.

She then started to think about how much pushing him out was going to hurt. She tried watching natural birth videos but they always looked like it was excruciating pain.

"You know this is going to be my first time seeing a baby born," Bunny said. "Are you hungry Goku? I can make you something to eat."

"Yes, thank you," He said.

She left out of the room and went to the kitchen.

"I don't want to leave you," He said to Bulma. "I know that I said that I would fix things with Chi-Chi but I'm not sure I want to. I mean I love her but I love you too. And she's mad at me right now. What if she rejects me?"

Bulma clenched her fist, feeling another contraction. They were getting closer together now. "Right now, isn't the best time to talk about this," She said. "Besides you already said that you would. And she won't reject you. Chi-Chi loves you. You guys can make it work."

He started counting how far apart the contractions were.

Every three to five minutes.

"I think you can start pushing now," He said, checking how many centimeters she was dilated. "You're dilated ten centimeters now."

"Wait I'm not ready," She cried. "I'm scared just hold me first."

He frowned. This was exactly how Chi-Chi got when it was time for her to start pushing. He wrapped his arms around held her close to him. After a few minutes he pulled away. "It's time."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Bunny walked in the room and stood at her daughter's side and held her hand.

"You're going to push at each contraction," He said, positioning himself so that he could get a good view of both Bulma and where the baby was going to come.

Bulma took three short deep breaths and pushed when she felt another contraction. It felt as though her hips were being pulled apart. The pain was unbearable. With each push came a new feeling of deep internal pulling. Like someone was reaching deep inside of her and pulling every organ she had out.

After two hours of pushing and screaming she felt like he was never going to come out. "I don't want to do this anymore," She said in agony. Tears were streaming down her face. She was certain that she would pass out from the pain any minute now. "It's too much I just need him to come out already. Why is it taking so long?"

"Be patient," He told her. "These things take time. Now let's try one more push. I can see his head so this is the one."

She tried to push again but he still didn't come out. "I can't do it," She cried. "I'm too tired."

"Five more minutes of pain," Her mother told her. "And a lifetime of happiness. Now push that baby out before I yank him out of you."

Startled at her mom's choice of wording she quickly did as told and with one more excruciating push, Trunks was welcomed into the world. Goku pulled him out, cut the umbilical cord, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to his mother. Trunks little cries filled the room. "So, you're the one that's been kicking me," She told Trunks, smiling at how cute he was. While she was occupied with Trunks, Goku pulled the placenta out.

"He looks just like Vegeta," Bunny said in awe.

"I know," Bulma replied. "He looks a little too much like Vegeta. He's still cute though. Just like his daddy."

"I'm going to make your plates right now," Bunny said to Goku, and left out of the room.

Goku watched Bulma and Trunks. She was so happy. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

He nodded and held his arms out, cradling Trunks close to him. "I'm going to miss you when I leave. I just want you to know that I love you Bulma."

She smiled weakly. "I know you do. But Gohan needs you so you go back home and fix your relationship with your wife. But for now, let's just enjoy the moment." She didn't want to think about Goku or even Vegeta all she wanted to think about was Trunks. The new love of her life.


	11. We Can Work It Out

Goku had a lot of time to think about things. There were Gohan and Chi-Chi to think about. And there was Trunks and Bulma to think about. He knew that Trunks wasn't his son but just spending time with him and Bulma made him feel like they could have been his family too. He had no idea what he would tell Chi-Chi when he got home but he knew he had to try. She was his wife and they had promised forever with each other just as Bulma did with Vegeta.

So, the question was how mad was Chi-Chi? He had left while they were on bad terms and wasn't sure how he would react to him coming back. She might have moved on already. But if he knew Chi-Chi she would want to be better than him. She wouldn't pursue her feeling like he had gone and done. If she did she probably would have gotten rejected as he had.

It was late at night when he got home. He checked to see who was up and Chi-Chi was sitting in the kitchen alone. He walked into the house and headed into the kitchen. He sat at the table across from Chi-Chi.

"You're back," she said.

"Yes, I'm back," He replied. "Way to see Chi-Chi."

She laughed. "If you came here to fight with me then you have another thing coming Goku. I'm done arguing with you."

Goku looked up in amazement. Chi-Chi didn't want to argue with him? She must be really hurt. She always wanted to argue. "Chi-Chi, I want you back. I'm sorry for everything. I won't chase after Bulma anymore. I love you and I love our son."

"Do you think you can just come back here after walking out on me for almost two weeks?" She asked. "Well, you're right. You can." She jumped over the table and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Chi-Chi," He said.

"I've missed you so much," She cried. Chi-Chi did not think Goku would really leave. So, when she told him to go and he really left it hit her hard. After the first week, she thought that Bulma had accepted him and they were starting a family together. But he was back now and it was obvious that Bulma rejected him.

"So, I take it things didn't go well with the mystery guy?" He asked. "Can I ask who it was?"

"Well, it was Ebisu."

"The guy who brings the mail?"

"Yes."

"Wow so did you two do anything?"

"No. He took me on one date but it was quite clear to him that my heart only belonged to one person."

Goku let out a huge breath that he did not even know he was holding. It was good to know that her heart only belonged to him even though his longed for another.

…

Bulma was so in love. She loved Trunks more than anything in the world. Aside from being extremely tired, she loved being a mother. He gave her no problems whatsoever. She did feel a little bad for forcing Goku to go home but it was the best thing for him to do. She couldn't take an all-out death match between Goku and Vegeta. Nothing good would come out of that. Only more hurt.

She held Trunks in her arms rocking him back and forth. To her he was the most perfect baby in the world and that was all that mattered. She would cherish the time she had with him because once the androids came who knew what would happen. She had all kinds of weapons in the works for their arrival. She couldn't wait to kick some metal ass.

"Look at my precious grandbaby," Said Bunny. "You know you should really get some sleep. I can watch him. You don't have to be a super mom."

"But I am a super mom," Bulma pouted, handing Trunks to her mom. "You're right though I do need some sleep. I read a book about sids and now I'm to leave him alone. I mean what if he doesn't wake up."

"Oh, don't be scared honey Trunks will be fine," She assured her. "He is half Saiyan after all."

"But he's also half human," Bulma countered. "I just need to relax. Nothing will happen to my baby. They say that its normal to have concerns about these kinds of things."

Bulma said nothing else and left out of the nursery before she changed her mind. Her mother was right Trunks was not a regular baby. He was a Saiyan baby. And they sent Saiyan babies into space by themselves. Which was something she would never do but that gave her an idea of how much a Saiyan baby could endure?

She went into the bathroom and ran her a warm bath. There was a loud noise outside. Vegeta had come back. "That was fast," She thought to herself. He must have been really close to his ascension when he left because he would have never come if he didn't reach Super Saiyan status. He didn't know she wasn't at their house on the other side of capsule corp so he would most likely go there first. She wouldn't worry about it. If he thought she would come running as soon as he got back then he had another thing coming. She took off her close and got into the water closing her eyes and relaxing.

After a few minutes, Vegeta walked into the bathroom. "Woman why are you here," he asked.

She opened her eyes to look at him then closed them back choosing to ignore him. He started taking his armor off. "What the hell are you doing Vegeta?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" He replied. "Wait you were pregnant when I left. But barely. I don't feel any other Ki from you. Did you lose it?" He was almost afraid to ask. He acted as though he wasn't excited when she told him she was pregnant but the truth was he was happy to finally have a baby.

"No Vegeta," She said. "He's in the nursery with my mom."

He sighed in relief. "He must be really small. You weren't even showing when I left."

She rolled her eyes. "He's a full-term baby. And I'm fine thanks for asking."

He just grunted and got into the tub with her. Right now, he had everything he wanted. He was going to beat the androids and then beat Kakarott. Speaking of Kakarott. He noticed Bulma smelled like Kakarott.

"Why was Kakarott here and why do you smell of him?" He demanded.

"He delivered Trunks," She told him.

"Woman I swear if you did anything with that third class I'm going to punish you," He threatened.

"Vegeta calm down I literally just had a baby yesterday. I wouldn't think about doing anything with anybody right now. I'm in so much pain." She turned around so she was facing him. "I really wished you could have been there Vegeta. I needed you."

He felt at little guilty for not being there for the birth of his first child but there was always the second to think about. Or the third and now that he was a Super Saiyan he would be there for those. "And what kind of name is Trunks," He changed the topic, watching her expression from sadness turn into annoyance.

"I don't know ask future me," She said. "She's the one who named him that. I just went off what Goku told me. He said that the boy from the future is our son and that his name was Trunks. So, I named him Trunks. It's a cute name. He's a cutie just like his daddy."

"That boy from the future was ours?" He asked, ignoring the last part.

"Yes," She confirmed.

"I should have known," He said. He would give that boy a piece of his mind if he came back.

"Anyways like I was saying Trunks is so cute. He is the most perfect baby in the world. He has the most adorable little yawn and he doesn't really cry. And he has this little smile that brightens up my whole day."

"You've known him for literally a day," Vegeta said. "How long was Kakarott here?"

She didn't want to tell him about Goku yet. Or the kiss. "For as long as you've been gone," She answered. "He came when you left."

He stood up abruptly. "So Kakarott thinks he can make the moves on my woman while I'm gone and get away with it?" He said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

Bulma jumped up too. "Vegeta what the hell?!" She half screamed.

"Tell me everything that happened."

She groaned. "I'll tell you after I get some sleep."

"No, you'll tell me now."

"Stop being childish. Vegeta you can't go fight him right now. What if one of you dies. We don't have time to look for the Dragon balls."

"You mean YOU don't have time to look for them," He corrected her. "That fact that you think whatever he did is worth me killing him over just makes me want to know even more. Start speaking right now."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Being naked with Vegeta and telling him that Goku kissed her and she kissed him back is not how she pictured telling him. "Now don't be mad Vegeta," She began, taking a deep breath. "Goku kissed me and I kind of kissed him back. But wait before you get mad it was a natural reaction and as soon as I got a hold of myself I pushed him away. It didn't mean anything to me I promise. It was the pregnancy hormones. You had just left and I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I'm not making excuses for what I did. I know it was wrong." She studied his face. When she began he had an amused look on his face but now he was noticeably pissed off.

"You know it's taking everything in me right now to not blast you where you stand. But who will take care of that brat if I kill you? I know that all your weakling friends will have you back within the week but I wouldn't be able to handle a week with a newborn child. So, I will let you live. I may never trust you again. I'm not even sure that I want you anymore now that you've willingly kissed my enemy and enjoyed it. As for him, I will kill him as soon as these blasted androids are beaten. But if I see him anytime before that I will not hesitate to do it."

Bulma was now crying. She knew that Vegeta would be mad but he said he wasn't sure if he wanted her. it wasn't like she had sex with Goku. It was one kiss not a pledge of eternal love. Maybe to him, it was because he knew how she felt about him. "I'm sorry Vegeta," She said. "It won't happen again."

"It won't happen again," He assured her. "Because before it can happen again I'll kill him and then I'll kill Kami so that no one can resurrect him with the dragon balls. And then I'm going to go to Namek and kill the namekians so they can't resurrect him with those balls either." He smirked at the horror on Bulma's face.

"You wouldn't," She challenged.

"Oh, I would and no one would be able to do a damn thing about it," He said.

Bulma heard Trunks crying and stepped out of the tub without even looking at Vegeta. This wasn't an empty threat that he made. She knew that he would really do it. And that's what scared her. But it also sounded as though he was saying if it ever happened again he would. She thanked herself for not letting it go any further than a kiss. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body, kissing her.

When they parted his voice had a tone of threat in it. "I am the only one that'll be kissing you Bulma."

She knew what he meant. "Yes, Prince Vegeta," She replied, walking out of the bathroom.


	12. Neglect & Arrogance

Weeks went by and Bulma had not seen Goku at all. Which was probably for the best since she couldn't stop thinking about him every waking minute of the day. Vegeta was great he was amazing even but she could not help but feel out of place with him. He seemed different ever since he turned Super Saiyan. He was even more arrogant. The demands he had were very unreasonable and every time she tried to tell him just that he retorted that she should do whatever he wanted because he was going to defeat the andriods single handedly.

The common misconception that Vegeta had about that statement was that he would never be as strong as Goku. She knew it, he knew it, all the Z fighters knew it, and Goku knew it. He just wanted a reason to be a spoiled brat. She walked into her room where Vegeta was sitting on her bed. As soon as she turned to walk the opposite way he stopped her. She huffed and pulled away from him. "What do you want now Prince Vegeta," She said sarcastically. She tried her best not to look at him.

"You should be nicer to me since I am the one who's going to save this mudball," He told her. The smirk on his face fell when she rolled her eyes at what he just said. "Do you have something to say about that?"

She struggled with herself, trying to decide on what to say without getting blasted into the next dimension. She had nothing nice to say to him so why say anything at all. "Fuck it," She said. "Vegeta you are such an asshole. If I would have known that you would be like that I wouldn't have had a kid with you. I think we need a break. You are really stressing me out Vegeta. Not only do I have to deal with one child but two? We are supposed to be a team and yet you are treating me as I owe you something. But you know what I don't so just leave and go train until the andriods come or something because I don't want you here."

Vegetas expression remained the same the whole time. On the inside, he was hurt but he couldn't show her he was. "Well it's nice to know how you really feel about me," He finally replied.

Bulma searched his face for a hint of guilt or something. She didn't mean to tell him to leave but now that she said it she couldn't take it back. "Vegeta," She started. "Come on don't be like that. That's not how I normally about you but right now it's just so overwhelming. I have Trunks and you don't help like at all with him. The andriods are going to be here in a couple of weeks. Instead of adding to stress why don't we do something productive. I missed you while you were gone." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

A smirk crept upon his lips. Sometimes it was hard being mad at this woman. He even felt something for her closely resembling what the humans called love. He didn't quite understand what it was until Bulma explained it to him. The affection she showed him was only acceptable when they were alone. Not even when the boy was in the room. He couldn't have his only son being weak. And even though she showed the boy a lot of affection she never did it in front of him.

That was something he liked about her, she was considerate of how he felt. A lot changed between them since he came back. He spent more time than usual training. The woman kept complaining about being lonely but he couldn't do anything about that. He wanted to wipe the floor with both the andriods alone and bask in his own excellence so he didn't have time to do anything but train. Bulma kept talking and talking but he didn't even hear her. All he could think about was how awesome he was. If Kakarott got in his way he would dispose of him too.

No one could stop him now. He was unstoppable. He would be a god to every planet in the universe. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bulma punched him in the arm. He had to admit it would have knocked Yamcha or Krillen straight over. That was another thing he liked about her. Soon she would be way stronger and maybe even make an adequate training partner. "What?" He asked.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said Vegeta," She told him. He looked at her with a blank expression. Anyone with a pair of eyes could have told her that. He was above pointless conversations now. "I can't believe you. You don't spend time with me and now I can't even have a conversation without you blanking out on me."

"Can't you see that I am above the topics you speak to me about. Who cares what school the boy goes to or who our next child would look like more. I'm a Super Saiyan now and that's all that matters."

"You know what Vegeta? You've been acting like this sense you got back. I don't like your attitude. I think we need a break."

"A what?" He asked in disbelief.

"A break Vegeta," She emphasized break. "I don't want to see you anymore. I don't have to take this Vegeta so many men would treat me right" She thought about Goku.

"I know what it is woman," He told her. "I just don't see why you would suggest such a thing. You're mines. No other man will have you and live I can tell you that much. There is no need for that."

Bulma was now getting irritated. He wasn't getting it. But a person as arrogant as him wouldn't get it. "Vegeta I don't want to see you anymore," She now had tears in her eyes. "You're being selfish Vegeta. I get that we have to prepare for the andriods but you can also make time to spend with your family. What if we lose? Huh? What if the androids beat us?"

"We won't lose," He said. "I'll beat both on my own."

"Okay whatever helps you sleep at night Vegeta," She said. "We need time apart Vegeta. No, I need time apart from you. If you want to be selfish then go do it wherever you want but not here. You are not going to stay here and neglect me and your son.' Bulma had to put her foot down.


	13. It's Over Now

He had the feeling he'd forgotten something. Something that may or may not be of importance. Whatever it was, it must not have been that important.

It was probably something stupid like a party or the boy turning a month older. That woman was always pestering him about trivial things that had nothing to do with him.

Avoiding her was easy though. As soon as Bulma got the hint that he didn't want to be around her, she made herself scarce the rest of the day.

The boy was a different story. Vegeta relished the time he spent with Trunks. He would never admit it but spending time with the boy was his favorite part of the day. Sometimes he took Trunks with him while he trained. Under low gravity of course.

Bulma had asked to join them on occasion, but he would always tell her no. She thought it was he thought she was too weak when in reality it was because she talked too much. All she did was run that big mouth of hers all day. It was annoying.

Vegeta exited the gravity room. He spent his entire day in there trying to get away from Bulma. The boy was with his grandmother for the day, and she suggested they spend some time together. He couldn't leave the house any faster after that.

He didn't know why but even her presence vexed him lately. Luckily she was upstairs when he entered the house. Vegeta headed straight to the kitchen and got some leftover lasagna from the night before to eat,

Halfway through his meal, he heard the familiar click of heels coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair across from him. It was unusual that she hadn't said a word in the five seconds she had been in the kitchen. He gave her a split-second once over, then continued to eat.

Her attire told him she was going somewhere. It didn't explain why she was just sitting there. Or why she was quiet.

Why was she that quiet?'

Vegeta sat his fork down on the plate and looked up at her. The unnerving silence between them had caused him to lose his appetite. "What?" He snapped.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly. Her face was unreadable a trait that he must have rubbed off on her. Angry didn't even begin to cover what Bulma was feeling at the moment. She didn't think Vegeta would promise her something and then do something entirely different.

She was pretty sure he had no idea what he did wrong. The annoyed expression on his face told her that.

One-sided relationships never worked for Bulma. With Vegeta, she knew it was going to be her mostly keeping them together, but she did not for one second think it was going to be this hard.

She finally spoke, "How do I look?" She asked softly. He expected her to start screaming, but this was the exact opposite.

It was then Vegeta finally took in her appearance. Her frizzy hair that usually appeared untamable was now bone-straight, one side tucked behind her ear showing off a diamond-studded earing. Widened hips from childbearing in a skin-tight red dress. He subtly scooted down in his chair to see what heels she was wearing. The silver ones that wrapped around her calves, those were his favorite ones. _Spec-fucking-tacular._

Only in the midst of doing a double take did he realize what it was he'd forgotten.

Last week, during one of his intense training sessions the woman had come to bring him lunch, but when he tried to close the door she put her foot in the way, then she began to complain about the lack of time they spent together. The next thing he knew he had agreed on a date if she left him alone for the rest of the week. He had said it to get her to shut up which surprisingly worked. Only now he would never hear the end of not remembering the empty promise.

"You wanted me to shut up," She stated.

He had to choose his words wisely. One wrong sentence and he would have to participate in a screaming match for the next couple of hours. "You are displeased."

"An apology will suffice Vegeta," Bulma said. Her voice was a little above a whisper.

Vegeta gave her a disgusted look. "Why would I apologize? I did nothing wrong."

"How could you say that?" Her tone was stern and showed no emotion.

She searched his face for any sign of remorse but found none. Bulma took a deep breath she refused to cry in front of him. "Okay, you're not sorry. That's okay Vegeta it just makes this easier for me to do."

"No," He said.

It was as clear as day what she had meant by that.

"I can't," She cried softly.

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair then spoke, "I know that you don't want to be-"

"Don't pretend to know what I want," Vegeta cut her off. "I've never voiced anything like that."

"You don't have to. I can see it. I can feel it. It's not like you try to hide it. I mean... whenever I try to spend time with you, you always find a way to get rid of me. I try so hard to make it seem like this doesn't hurt. I-... I am just sick and tired of it. You'll never love me as much as I love you and at first, that was okay but now? Now I am just done. "

Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed. "Stop assuming you know what goes on in my mind."

"Then tell me."

Apparently, Vegeta thought that another one of his non-verbal answers would be good enough this time. He grabbed her, is own lips crashing into her in an attempt to sway her decision. He hadn't counted on her pushing him away. All Bulma wanted were three simple words. He didn't even have to be _in love_ with her at this point. Just loving her would be enough.

"You'll get over it. You always do."

Bulma smiled. "Yeah I do," She agreed walking past him and up the stairs. He had half a mind to follow her but stayed where he was.

She came back down a minute later with Trunks diaper bag and her suitcase. Bulma had planned to leave no matter what the conversation went. She always had the choice to decide when enough was enough and this was it. "But not this time," She said handing Vegeta the diaper bag. "Take care of Trunks."

Was she crazy? Take care of Trunks? "No way." He tried to hand the bag back to her.

"You are his father, Vegeta. I need you to do this one thing for me. Please, just do this one thing for me. I don't ask for much so just do this."

"I-"

"Don't. Just don't. Just take care of him.

* * *

Vegeta had no idea how hard it was taking care of an infant. Trunks just wouldn't stop crying, and he didn't know how to make him stop. The woman's mother would help if he asked, however admitting he couldn't meet the needs of _his_ would wound his pride. Well wound it even further. He wanted to act as though Bulma leaving did not affect him, but it did. It was different without her around to console their son.

The fucking sun didn't even shine as bright. How could he let his feelings for her progress into something that resonated with him to the point where he noticed a difference in the sun. The sun.

He could have fought harder for her to stay, except he thought she was bluffing. In his mind, she had some sort of plan to get him to confess his love verbally and he was not going to fall for it. He had been sitting in the living room eating out of a pot when Bunny had brought Trunks to him. For the better part of the morning, Vegeta held Trunks telling him that Bulma would be back any second. The boy started wailing two hours later, and this led Vegeta to conclude that he was either hungry or wet.

Never changing a diaper meant that this would be a challenge. From what he'd seen numerous of times gave him a good idea of the concept of it though. It only took him four diapers to get it right. He scooped up the still wailing child in his arms and made his way downstairs to warm the bottles he made before changing Trunks. The infant quieted down as soon as the bottle hit his lips. Vegeta went back into the living room and plopped onto the couch Trunks still in tow.

That was two days ago. Bulma was still gone, with no sign of ever returning anytime soon. Now stood in the middle of the bedroom rocking Trunks in his arms, repeating things Bulma said that had gotten the boy to calm down in the past. He also cursed himself for forgetting to take Bulma out. It was only a matter of time before she had enough, nevertheless if he'd known that was all it was going to take to set her off he wouldn't have forgotten.

Vegeta decided if anyone knew how to console a saiyan baby it would be Kakarotts woman. The only thing was coming up with an excuse for being there seeing as he disliked both Kakarott and his wife.

He grabbed Trunks diaper bag and flew to Kakarott's house at full speed.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan greeted. "My dad's with Piccolo right now if that's who you're looking for."

How was he going to say 'I'm here for your mother' without saying it?

"Wow he sure has a pair of lungs on him," A feminine voice said. Vegeta turned around to see Chi-Chi standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready Gohan go wash your hands. What's wrong with Trunks."

"Nothing I can't handle," Vegeta spoke halfheartedly.

Chi-Chi just gave him a knowingly look, walked over to him, and took the crying infant out of his arms. "Come in," She said to him. "You can have dinner with us. Goku won't be back for another couple of hours I hardly see him anymore."

Vegeta followed behind her into the house and sat at the table while she served both he and Gohan while holding a still crying Trunks. "Okay let's see what's wrong with you." She studied the child's face for a moment. "Is he breastfed?"

"No," Vegeta answered wondering where this was going.

Chi-Chi said nothing else and laid Trunks head on her left shoulder. She then began to pat his back very softy until a very large burp came out of his mouth. "See there we go," She said in a soft voice. "You're all better little baby."

Vegeta just sat there wide-eyed. That was the problem? It was the simplest thing in the word yet he didn't figure it out. He was really failing at the single parenting thing and it kind of pissed him off. "Mom I thought you said it was rude to burp at the dinner table," Gohan commented between mouthfuls.

She just ignored him and spoke to Vegeta, "Why didn't you just take him to Bulma?"

"She's indisposed at the moment," Vegeta said.

"All you had to say was she left you."

"You. What? How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. Plus you haven't touched your food."

"Whatever."

"Why'd she leave? More importantly, why did she leave Trunks with you?"

"I don't know," Vegeta snapped. "That stupid woman does so many things that I don't understand but this? Leaving without that kid. No. Leaving that kid with me? Me of all people? I will never understand." Vegeta stood up abruptly.

Chi-Chi jumped a little at the sudden movement but recovered quickly. She stood up and handed the now sleeping Trunks to his father. "I can keep him if you want," she said.

That was not going to happen. "No, I have to take care of him."


	14. Disappointed Mates

"Bulma," Vegeta slurred. He'd been standing outside the woman's door for about twenty minutes trying to get her attention.

Bulma sat on the opposite side of the door trying to convince Vegeta to go home. How Vegeta even knew she was back, she couldn't figure out. She made sure to lower her ki to that of an ant when she entered the compound. "Vegeta, we can talk in the morning. Go get some sleep." Bulma loathed drunk Vegeta. Drunk Vegeta was clingy and aggressively pathetic.

"I just," He paused for a moment catching his breath. "This is temporary." When she returned earlier that day, he could not understand why she chose to hide out at her parents home. They had a home that they shared with their child. It was clear that she had no problem seeing Trunks. Of course, she wanted to see her child. She just didn't want to see him.

So, here he was, drunk and needy everything he knew the woman didn't like. He had just needed some liquid courage but, one cup turned into a bottle, and a bottle turned into ten.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take care of the boy in this state, so he had left him with the woman's mother, who had been more than happy to babysit.

Bulma. The light of his life. The woman who had wormed her way into his heart. The woman that he didn't appreciate. The woman he was determined to win back. He didn't care if he had to get on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. A week without her was a punishment that he could not possibly bare for any longer.

Vegeta was going to get his woman back. There would be no more taking Bulma Briefs for granted.

His mind raced with the possibility that he was too late. Suddenly, he jumped up, determined to get sober. "I'll be back in the morning to speak with you."

Bulma could only sigh in relief. She didn't want to open the door. Drunk Vegeta was also very persuasive. Her foot had been down when she took the week off. And now her foot had to be down. She had told herself that she would not take Vegeta back no matter what he said.

* * *

"She wants to what?" Vegeta asked perplexed. He was also a little annoyed. The woman was now using her mother as a messenger, which irritated his very soul. Yes, it may have been childish of him to approach her drunk, but this was just petty.

Bunny gave him a sympathetic look. "She wants co-parent. I'm sure you've read about it in those parenting books." She glanced down at her grandsons sleeping form. Trunks was just a baby. A baby whose parents were going to fight over possibly for a very long time.

Vegeta remembered briefly skimming through a book that talked of co-parenting. The idea repulsed him. Mates should always stay together and raise their child as a family.

"... Until you can work out your issues."

"Stop your babbling foolish woman," Vegeta said coming out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized Bunny was still talking. And Bulma the coward was trying to sneak her way out of the house undetected. "No matter how low you make your ki I still sense you. It seems as though you forget we are mated."

Bulma muttered a string of curses and made her way down the stairs. It was worth a try but, even a fool could see Vegeta was never going to go for something like that.

Bunny muttered something about a soap opera, quickly placing Trunks in Vegeta's arms before making her exit.

"You've had your week of being irresponsible," He spoke in a tone that was of a parent scolding their child. "Let's go." He started towards the door, stopping when it was clear the woman was not going to follow.

Bulma knew what she wanted to say. She'd been thinking about it all morning. It was clear that Vegeta took her leave of absence as something temporary. "Vegeta I'm not coming home," She approached Vegeta slowly.

"Okay, I'm going to count to five and if-"

"Vegeta I am not a child!"

"Well, you could have fooled me. You abandoned your mate and child for a full week."

Bulma shook her head. "I just-"

"Don't say one word," Vegeta warned. "Now you're lucky I chose not to come after you. You have a lot of nerve pulling the stunt you did. We're mated Bulma. You belong to me. No one will ever have you the way I've had you."

The momentary shock that embedded Bulma took a full minute to wear off, in its wake it left a bout of anger. "Let me hold my baby," She wanted to have Trunks in her arms for what she was about to tell Vegeta.

"You mean the baby you abandoned. If that's the baby you mean then no. Where were you anyway?"

"An island resort not too far from her," She told him. "Now can I hold my baby?"

Vegeta held Trunks tighter. "And who were you with?"

"I wasn't with Goku. I want to be though... actually no I'm going to be with him."

Anger flashed in Vegeta's eyes, he quickly shoved Trunks into Bulma's arms and punched the nearest wall. "I won't lose my woman to that third-class scum."

"This is happening. You cannot force me to stay. We'll both be miserable."

She was right.

Vegeta would be a fool to say he didn't know why this was happening. Hell, he was a fool for losing the only woman who could put up with his bullshit.

But being a fool wouldn't stop Vegeta from beating the shit out of Kakarott the next time he saw him. The goofy Saiyan had yet to touch the woman who sired him a son, but it was only a matter of time before he did.

"If you walk out of that door don't ever come back," Vegeta harshly stated.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took in his words. She knew that he meant it. And if she left there would be no more Vegeta and Bulma ever again. She nodded absentmindedly before heading out the door Trunks in her arms, not sparing Vegeta another glance. She couldn't look back in fear of changing her mind to keep her family intact.

* * *

Chi-Chi had been preparing dinner awaiting the arrival of her husband when she heard a faint knock at her door. It couldn't have been Goku he would have just strolled right in. She hadn't been expecting anyone which made her uneasy about who it could have been. Washing her hands quickly she made her way to the door opening it.

"Let's talk," Bulma said. "Woman to woman."

To say Chi-Chi was stunned would have been an understatement. She would have never thought Bulma the object of her husband's affection would be so bold to come speak to her. She even brought Trunks which meant Chi-Chi would have to behave. There would be no getting angry and kicking this woman through the wall in front of the infant.

"Sure," Chi-Chi said moving out of the way so Bulma could push the stroller inside of the house. "Did you bring him for protection?"

Bulma gasped a little offended at the question. Never would she use her son to avoid an altercation. "Of course not Chi-Chi," Bulma said. "I had no idea you felt that way towards me. I have done everything in my power to respect your marriage."

They made their way to the living room sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"Perhaps you're right," Chi-Chi admitted. "Maybe I'm just a little bitter. It's hard seeing the way he looks when he's daydreaming of you."

"I want to apologize."

Chi-Chi was a little taken aback. Whatever was this woman apologize? She'd not yet slept with Goku. In fact, she'd done everything in her power to push Goku to his marriage. "Why are you apologizing? You cannot control how my husband feels about you."

"I feel the same way though Chi. I just wanted you to know I had no intentions on-"

"On what?" Chi-Chi spat. "On my husband falling in love with you or you returning his feelings?"

Bulma looked to the floor saying nothing.

"Look Goku isn't happy here," Chi-Chi continued. "He's going to be here soon, and I was going to tell him he has to leave. I can't do this anymore. He's sulking, he's moody, he's neglectful to and a woman has needs. I have needs. I don't want to have sex with him while I clearly know he's thinking of you. So with that being said when he gets here, you can take him with you."

"But that's not what I came here to do," Bulma argued. "I don't want to be a homewrecker."

"Please," Chi-Chi scoffed. "Goku wrecks his home on a daily basis. Him being gone won't be anything new. Goku has always been a free spirit and no one can stop him from pursuing what he wants. I'm surprised he stayed with me this long when the only thing that seems to be on his mind is you. He just needs to make sure he spends time with his son."

"Well, that's true."

"Exactly, but Bulma don't get me wrong just because I'm getting rid of Goku doesn't mean me and you are okay. You are still the woman who stole my husband away from me and for that, we will never be friends again nor will I make an effort to get along with you."

Bulma felt Goku's Ki approaching the house, suddenly becoming self-conscious. How was he going to feel when he walked in on her talking with his wife? Would he be happy to see her?

Goku strolled into the living room looking as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Hey Goku," Chi-Chi greeted. "Bulma's here to get you. All of your things are packed by the door as you can see."

Goku glanced warily at his wife. It was clear she was kicking him out but he couldn't understand why. He'd done his best to make it work. "Chi-Chi can we talk about this?"

"Nope," Chi-Chi said getting up. "Get out now before Gohan gets back I don't want him to see you leave."

Bulma took this as her cue to head towards the door. Trunks was asleep in his stroller and she didn't want an argument to wake him.

"Aww but Chi-Chi," Goku started to argue.

The glare Chi-Chi sent him told him she had no intentions on letting him stay.

"Tell Gohan I'll be by to see him tomorrow," Goku told Chi-Chi, leaning in for a hug.

She stepped to the side avoiding the hug. "Just leave. I can't stand to look at you any further." She went to hold the door open.

"Can I at least have some of the food you made?" Goku asked heading out the door only to be met with a slammed door in his face.

* * *

That night dinner at the Son residence was quiet. Gohan kept glancing at his mother suspiciously. The fact that his father was not there was normal but tonight something was off. His mother was squirming which sent warning bells off in his mind. Something was up, and he intended to find out exactly what that was. He hated being so blatantly left in the dark.

"Where's dad," He spoke.

Chi-Chi who had been taking a sip of her water almost choked at the question that shouldn't have had a reaction at all.

It was such a simple question, nevertheless one she had not been ready for. "Gone."

That was a simple way to put it.

"When will he be back," Gohan inquired further. The simple statement 'gone' was not good enough for him. His mother was trying to give him the runaround but he had no intention on letting her get around straight answers.

"I'm not sure."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you ask him where he was going?"

"No," Chi-Chi said firmly. "Why are you asking all these questions, Gohan?"

"Because I don't understand!" Gohan admitted. "I don't understand why you and dad have been acting strange ever since that guy came from the future. I feel like you guys are hiding something from me. We're supposed to be a family! Families don't hide things from each other. Just tell me what's going on."

Chi-Chi shook her head. How was she going to tell her son that his father wanted to be a family with someone else? "Your father is going to be with Bulma."

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's going to be you and me for a while."


End file.
